High school DxD: Youkai Royal Guard
by The Hayate type 4
Summary: After his childhood friend moved away. His parent decided to bring Issei to Kyōto. But instead, they were brutally murdered in front of Issei. Alone in the city of Kyōto, Issei thought he would never found happiness again until he found a young girl who was about to be kidnapped. [First Story] [Issei with Youkai Faction] [Harem]
1. Chapter 1

**High school DxD: Kyōto Royal Guard**

* * *

Summary: After his childhood friend moved away. His parent decided to bring Issei to Kyōto as a vacation to raise his mood. However, his parent was instead brutally murdered in front of Issei. Alone and damaged to both body and soul, Issei though he would never found any happiness forever… until he found a young girl who was about to be kidnap?

Hello everyone. Welcome to my first fanfiction story. As you can see, I'm still very bad at grammar, so I would like to apologize ahead if anyone is offended by my grammar. But I promised I will try to improve my grammar!

And let the story begin!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I did not own High school DxD

* * *

" I'm glad you are safe…" Talking

 _'Irina-chan….'_ Thinking / Though

 **[Calm down partner.]** Ddraig's talking

 _[….]_ Ddraig's thinking / thought

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost

* * *

"Bye Issei-kunnn!"

"Bye Irina-channnn!"

In the end, his best friend on moving car finally disappeared from his sight. All Issei could do is just standing there and finally, let his emotion and tear out.

'Irina-chan..'

'Irina-chan….'

'Oh, Irina-chan…!'

' **IRINA-CHAN!** '

" **IRINA-CHANNNN!** " Issei finally cried out.

He continued crying for his best friend until he couldn't cry anymore and could only grieve for his best friend.

Hours later, his family arrived to take him back to home.

"Issei-kun let's… go back to home now." His father said.

"…." Issei did not reply.

"Issei let's—" "Let me talk with Issei, dear." Issei's mother said.

Issei's father nodded and stepped back to let his wife talk with his son.

"Issei.." His mother said.

"…"

"Issei-kun.. you missed Irina-chan right?"

"..Y-yes…I-I. I missed her!" Issei choked out.

"Issei-kun.. please don't cry anymore okay?.."

"B-but mom… I wa-want… I want to play with Irina-chan!.. I.."

"I know Issei... How about.. we go home first and later we will try to call Irina-chan? How is that sound?"

"…*sniff*..Okay.." Issei finally calms down.

"Let's go home Issei." His mother holds Issei's hand and together, Hyoudou family walked back to their residence.

* * *

3 days later.

After the day Issei's best friend left. Issei's mother did what she promised and called to Shidou family, but after so many called. No-one received the phone. Issei's mood after is going down further, he stopped going to play at the playground. Now he has been staying in his room for past two days. Both of his parents are very concerned with Issei's depression.

"Honey did he…" Issei's father spoke.

"No dear... He's still.. coping up right now.."

After many hours passed his mother got an idea to bring Issei's smile back again.

"Dear, I think I have a plan to raise Issei's mood."

"Hmm, What is it?"

She smiled.

"How about vacation?"

"Vacation huh? That's… is an actually good idea! Where should we go then?" Issei's father asked.

Issei's mother smiled again.

"Kyōto."

* * *

Issei's room

He just doesn't understand why Irina-chan won't answer his call. Is she busy? Maybe she was sleeping when he called her? Did she get upset because of his call? That's what Issei has been thinking inside his bedroom since the day his called attempt failed.

'Irina-chan… I missed you…' I

*Knock knock* "Issei, I'm coming in." Issei heard his mother voice.

Then his room door slowly open.

"leave me alone, mom."

But his mother shakes her head and smiled.

"Issei, I have something to tell you."

That got Issei attention.

"What is it mom..?" Issei said.

"We are going on vacation!"

"."

"…"

"….."

'huh….?'

"Va-vacation?" Issei mumbled.

Issei's mother heard what Issei mumbled and explained to her son.

"Yes Issei, I think we have been having a rough time these past few days. So me and your father decided to have some vacation to calm ourselves down!" She explained.

"I-I see..wh-when are we leaving..?"

"Tomorrow morning, let's go packing Issei!" His mother said in cheering tone.

"Y-yes mom."

* * *

Next morning.

Everything was ready. Luggage? ready. House locked? locked. Shinkansen train ticket? already bought. Hotel? room reserved. It seems his parent did an impossible thing from planing vacation yesterday and already prepared to go vacation today. But he doesn't mind that. To be honest, he once wanted to go to Kyoto with Irina, but going with his parents is fine with him.

*Car stop*

"We arrived at Kuoh's station. It's 1,000 Yen sir." A taxi driver said.

His father then hands money to a driver and grabbed the luggage out of a taxi.

"Alright, our train will depart in 10 minutes, let's get on the train shall we?" His mother said to Issei.

"Yes, mom." Issei replied with a small smile.

As the Hyoudou family walking to the train. Unknown to them. A man wearing a black trench coat and black hat, watching them every step since they leave the house to the station. He then tapped at his ear and said.

"Target is leaving Kuoh. Heading to Kyōto. Contact Kyōto's cell immediately."

Then suddenly, he was no longer standing there. Only a single black feather dropped to the floor.

* * *

Kyōto Station

Issei and his family finally arrived Kyōto after taking bullet train for few hours. For Issei, Kyōto was very different from his town very much. While some part of Kyōto is similar to his town. But many of the building were built in old traditional style. Not to mention many beautiful temple and garden here.

Today Issei and his family visited Arashiyama Bamboo Grove. The sight itself is awe-inspiring: rows of tall bamboo shoots reaching up to the skies and enveloping a neat pathway between them

Next is The Tenryuji Temple (Heavenly Dragon Temple) which are recreations from the Meiji Period, as many of them were destroyed during wars and through fires over the years.

While Issei was walking around and exploring the beauty of the temple. He stopped in front one of ancient painting inside the temple. Description described it as the painting from England, gave to the temple by a merchant as a gift.

The picture is quite normal in Issei's opinion. It had a castle, forest, and mountain like other Europe painting. But the main noticed different than other painting; are two dragon fighting in the sky. One is silver-blue and another one is crimson red.

As Issei was looking at painting with interest. Suddenly he felt a massive pain, inflicted on his left arm.

 **[I̶,̸ ̸w̴h̴-̸o̴ ̷a̸m̶ ̴a̶b̵-̴o̵ ̵u̵t̶ ̴t̴o̶ ̷a̵w̴a̴-̵k̴e̶n̴],**

'Huh…?…What?!' He heard the voice.

 **[A̸m̵ ̵t̷ ̸ ̶h̴e̸ ̵H̵e̵ ̴a̵v̸e̶n̴ ̴l̵y̷ ̴D̴r̶a̵ ̸g̶o̶n̶ ̵w̵h̷o̸-̵ ̶ ̷t̶h̵e̸ ̴p̴r̷i̸n̷-̵c̷i̴p̶ ̴l̵e̴s̵ ̸o̶f̷ ̸d̵-̵ ̶f̷r̸-̴o̷ ̷m̵ ̶G̴o̷d̷,]**

'Wha- What is that sound!?' Issei panicked while holding his left arm, looking around him for the source of the voice. The pain over his left arm is getting worse and his vision starts blacking.

 **[I ̸l̸a̴ ̶u̵g̵ ̸ ̷h̴ ̵a̴t̵ ̶t̸-̵h̵ ̷e̸ ̴"̸i̵n̶f̴i̷n̵i̶t̴e̶"̵,̶ ̷a̸n̸d̵ ̴ I SHALL—!]**

"— **Issei**!? are you alright?!" His eyes snapped open, staring at his very panicking mother who kept shaking his shoulder. When he looked around, everyone stopped what they are doing and staring at him.

"I- I'm alright now mom." Issei said while still holding his left arm.

"Are you hurt dear?! please tell your mom what's wrong?!"

"I..I think I'm very tired, Ca-can we return to the hotel?" Issei pleaded.

"Yes, we can Issei! Dear, could you carry Issei, please? I will go call a taxi." Issei's mother said as she handed Issei to her husband and gone ahead to the exit to call a taxi.

As his farther let Issei piggy ride on his back. Issei falls into sleeping. But if he still awake. He wouldn't miss the last word from the unknown sound.

 _[And I… shall…. become the Red Dragon of Domination….see you soon…..Partner.]_

As Issei and his father finally hop on a taxi and leave the temple. A very small group of supposed to be tourist looked at each other. Then all three of them nodded and walk into the empty corner a of temple and disappeared with three different yet same black feather dropped to the floor.

* * *

At hotel

Issei woke up once the taxi stopped at the hotel entrance. Both pain feeling and mysterious voice also ceased to exist as far as Issei concerned. Right now he is sitting alone inside a hotel room.

The moment later his parents return back with dinner and pain-killer pills for Issei.

"Ah. Welcome back Mom, Dad." Issei said.

"Hey son, how are you?" "Are you ok now Issei?" His dad and mother asked.

"Yes I'm okay now..I'm sorry that I made us back to the hotel.. mom, dad."

"Oh, it's okay dear. We were more worried about you than the vacation. We can continue our visiting tomorrow anyway." His mother said.

"Thank you mom. I—"

 **[Hey partner.]**

Issei froze.

'No.'

'N-no!….It can't be?!' He looked around the room in a panic.

 **[Calm down partner.]**

'NO! Who are you!?'

"Issei.. are you alright dear?" His mother asked with concern.

"Mom! there is—!"

 **[Do you think they will believe in what you about to tell them.. partner?]**

'Huh?!'

 **[Do you think telling them liked. 'Something is talking with me inside my head!' to your parents… is a good idea?]**

'B-But! who are you?!'

 **[Calm down first brat! and I will talk with you, also please do find a suitable place for talking. Any place that is empty.. would be very pleased. Any Idea?]**

'Um.. h-how about the hote-tel's garden? It's empty right now.'

 **[Very well. Please go there and I will explain everything.]** And the voice stopped talking.

"Are you alright Issei?" Issei then snapped back to reality.

"Ye-yes, mom. I'm alright!" Issei immediately replied.

His mother frown but none less accepted Issei's answer.

"Mom, can I go take a walk for while? I... want to have some fresh air." Issei asked

"Yes dear. Where are you heading?"

"Um.. hotel garden on the rooftop."

His mother smiled.

"Very well, but if you felt sick again come back immediately ok?"

"Yes, mom!" Issei then walks to the door. Before he could leave, however, his mother called him again.

"Issei!" Issei turns to face his mother standing at the hallway.

"Yes, mom?"

"...Please remember. I will always love you Issei."

Issei smile to his mother before he finally closed the door.

"What's wrong honey?" Her husband asked with concerned.

"It's nothing dear... I just... felt like I need to tell him that.. I don't know why, but I have this.. weird feeling..like we will never see him again.." She replied in very concerned tone.

"Come on, it's alright. You just felt nervous from Issei sudden collapsed. Please calm down first." He replied his wife with a smile.

"...Yeah, you may be right... I might be too stressful. Maybe I—"

 ***Knock Knock***

Both wife and husband turned to the door.

"Issei?"

Silence.

No replied.

"I will go get the door, it must be Issei."Her husband said.

"Wait dear, it couldn't be Issei. He just left a few minutes ago for walking. And he didn't even call us." Issei's mother said.

"He probably decided to come back. Please stop worried too much. Besides, he is big boy now!" Her husband smiled.

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

"Issei, I'm coming!" Issei's father yelled back.

As he finally in front of the door. The moment he swings door room open. Unknown to both mother and father of Hyoudou family. Issei's father just sealed the fate of both himself and his wife.

Instead of Issei. In front of him were three figures, the one in front of him is a woman in a dark-silk dress. Behind her are two tall men in dark-grey trench coat standing.

"Um…I'm sorry, but who are you? And what can I help you..ma'am?" Issei's father asked.

The woman in front replied.

"For who we are. I'm afraid it is... not important right now. But I have one question for you mister. Are you ? Hyoudou family?" She asked.

"Um.. yes. I am Gorou Hyoudou. What do you need ma'am?" He replied with nervous in his voice.

"Oh, it's was an honor to meet you Mr. Gorou! I can assure we—" She then gave him very wicked smiles as she summoned something in her right hand. "—will have very pleasant time together!"

* * *

 ***Ding!***

As Issei stepped out of the elevator. He found himself in front of an empty large garden on the top of a hotel.

"Umm.. i-is this empty enough? Mr. voice?" Issei asked.

 **[Mr. voice? HAHAHAHA! Such a polite partner. Yes-yes it's good enough. Now go find some seat and sit down. I will introduce myself to you.]**

Issei then found some chair placed inside the garden. So he sits down and waits to talk with the mysterious voice inside his head.

 **[Very well. I shall introduce myself and do not forget my name partner! I am Ddraig! One of the heavenly dragons! The Red Dragon Emperor Of Domination!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

And the red gauntlet with a green jewel and two golden spikes manifested on Issei's left arm.

"Wha— WHAT IS THIS?!" Issei immediately panicking and fell off the chair.

"Off! Get off from me!" cried Issei as he tried to pull his arm out of gauntlet.

 **[Brat. Please calm down first.]**

"B-but!—"

 **[Silence!]**

"….!"

 **[Good. Now there is no need to be panic. Gauntlet can be retracted back. To retract the gauntlet back. All you need is to think about retracting it. Now try it, partner.]**

"J-just think..?"

 **[Yes. Now try it.]**

'Um..re- **RETRACT..!** '

And immediately, the gauntlet disappeared.

"W-wow. Nice."

 **[Good. To summon the gauntlet. Just call the name 'Boost Gear'. Now try it again.]**

". **.B-BOOST GEAR…!** "

 **[BOOST!]**

And gauntlet appeared on Issei's hand again.

 **[Excellent. Since you are bit more accustomed to scared gear now I shall—]**

"U-um Ddraig-san. What is scared gear.?" Issei asked.

 **[Ah right. It seems I forgot to explain to you. Listen carefully, I shall explain the terms of scared gear and the history.]**

Ddraig then explained the history of scared gear. He also taught Issei the knowledge of supernatural being such as: Devil, Fallen angel, Angel and Youkai.

"So D-devil and Angel is real?!"

 **[Yes.]**

"But I never met one before!"

 **[Of course not partner. Because they took appearance as human as well. Who knew? maybe your neighbor or even your teacher might be devil or else.]**

'What.' Issei was shocked because it is unbelievable for any normal unless you had a dragon inside your left arm.

"I-I think I want to go sleep now."

 **[Understandable. I'm not surprised that you are shocked. For a normal human child to be less shocked than the adult is blessed enough for me. Now go back to your parents Issei. Tomorrow we will continue this later.]**

Issei then walked back to the elevator to take him back to his room.

* * *

 ***Ding!***

As elevator door closed, Issei was already walking toward his room.

'Devil, Angle and fallen angel..they are real huh...'

"Ddraig-san"

 **[Yes?]**

"S-should I tell my parent about this?"

 **[Hmmm... I wouldn't recommend doing yet.]** Said Ddraig.

"Why not?"

 **[Well.. to be honest, human did not take the news about supernatural world easily. Some might accept but in some case. Human reacted violently. I think we should get accustomed to each other first before revealing to your parent.]**

"Okay.."

 **[Well you better go take rest now partner. Tomorrow will be very—!]**

"Ddraig-san?"

 **[...]**

"Ddraig-San what's wrong?"

 **[Partner...get out of this place...RIGHT NOW.]**

"Wh-why?!"

 **[Boundary field... there are fallen angels here partner! They must came here for you!]**

"...!..."

'Mom! Dad!'

Issei then immediately running to his room.

 **[No Issei! STOP!]**

But Issei ignored Ddraig.

Issei finally arrived in front of his room. From outside everything seem normal. However, if one looked carefully at the door knob. There was a trait of blood on it.

Issei then slowly opened the door. Once he opened the door. His room is pit dark, which mean light switch turned off.

"M...M-mom..?"

"Da-Dad..?"

No replied.

He slowly walks to the bedroom and reaching for the light switch.

 **[Partner I'm begging you. Don't switch that light on. You will regret it. Please don't!]**

Issei halted for seconds, as he was in conflict with himself. In the end, he switched on the light.

Light in the bedroom turned on.

And revealing what Ddraig feared most for Issei.

* * *

Blank.

Issei doesn't know what should he think.

Two perso— No. _Two figures_ were hanging down in front of him.

As a child, Issei mind couldn't process or describe what happens to an unfortunate person in front of him.

On his left. Hanging upside down. This figure seems to be taller and more muscular than the other one, which identified as man. His head is nowhere to be found. He also got a large hole in his torso.

On his right. Another figure is hanging with only one remain right arm tied to room ceiling. Body is slimmer and smaller than the man, so it was she. Compared to man next to her. Her head is still intact, but what is the most terrified is her organ is spilled out to the floor.

Issei was so shocked that two people... died inside his room. Maybe his parent gone ahead of him and went to hotel staff. Maybe they already went to police station.

But as much as he keeps thinking.

As much as he wants to deny it.

As much as this could be just nightmare or hallucinations.

As much as he refused to accept it.

There was no doubt.

Two people in front him.

Without any mistake.

Were indeed his parent.

"Mom? Dad? Wa-wake u-up ple.. please...?" Issei with a tear slowly pouring out, asking his parents.

 **Silence.**

No movement from his parents.

'...'

 ** _Issei_.**

'..Mo..m..'

 ** _Please remember._**

'..D..ad.'

 ** _I will always love you._**

'..NOOOOO...!'

 ** _Issei_.**

"NOOOO—! ARGGHHH! NNOOO!"

* * *

And that night. Issei lost both of his mom and dad.

Hours passed away. Issei's sanity is barely holding together. Right now he is sitting inside toilet to avoid his parents for time being.

 **[Issei..]**

...

 **[Issei... please listen to me...]**

...

 **[...Hear me out, partner. I knew you are in very great suffering, but please.. leave this place immediately.]**

"...why...?" Issei finally spoke.

 **[From what I guessed. The fallen angel that murdered your parent did it to entrap you here.]**

"What d-do you.." *sniff* "—you mean..?"

 **[They want to break you inside this room when you still in deep grief. They will come back to get you here. This is why they did the horrible thing to your parents.]**

"B-but, why should I! M-my mom and dad.. they..! they!" Issei choked out.

 **[Partner. Do you want your parents lives wasted away like this!? Do you want to die instead of continuing living for the sake of your parents!?] Ddraig yelled.**

Issei was taken back by Ddraig outburst.

Once Ddraig got Issei attention. He start speaking again.

 **[Issei. For dragon like me who fought alongside many host in the past. I want to tell you to continue living. Take your family name and memories with you and head toward future. Don't waste many good memories you had with your family by ending your life here. Live. Continue living for one day, you shall find someone for you to protect!]**

Issei's eye widened. Before stop holding back his grief.

"Ddraig-San..! *sobbing* I-I will! *sobbing* I will continue living!" Issei declared.

 **[Yes partner. You shall continue your family legacy. And may God help those souls who dared harm your friend and family again!]**

Issei finally left the restroom and headed for the door. Before he closed the door. He looked back inside his room again.

"Mom.. dad... I-I promised I will continue living.. an-and one day. I will stop those bad guys! Pl-please continues watching me... Goodbye, mother! Goodbye, father! Wish me luck!"

Issei finally closed the door. Unseen by Issei, two figure stood together, holding hand in hallway smiled proudly for their young child before looking at each together warmly and slowly disappeared into white dust, leaving the world of living being.

* * *

After Issei closed door. He then immediately heading to the hotel lobby to inform them about his.. parents.

 **[You should go inform the hotel staff about your parent first. We will deal with our fate after your parent funeral.]**

"Okay.. Ddraig-san."

Before he could reach an elevator. Ddraig suddenly shouted out.

 **[Partner, Duck now!]**

Issei immediately dropped to the floor as he felt something missed him.

"Wha-What?!" He then look behind to see..purple lighting spear..? stuck at elevator door above his head.

"Not bad for a child. To dodged my lighting spear you must be scared gear user…"

'…huh?!'

As Issei turn back. He saw a tall old man with grey hair in a dark-grey trench coat, slowly walking toward him.

"Hmm… brown hair, light brown eyes. You must be a son of Hyoudou family aren't you?"

"Ho-how did you know m-my family?!" asked Issei.

"…Because we are ordered to kill you and your family." The man then spread his four pit-dark wings.

'Fallen Angel!' Issei panicked

 **[Partner, Get out of here right now!]**

Issei then immediately dashing off toward the emergency fire exit.

"Where are you think you going, young child?"

"Wha-!" Issei turned back to see the man came face-to-face with as he punch Issei in the stomach.

"ARGHH!" Issei was sent crashed into fire-exit door.

"Ah—Sorry my young child. I was supposed to end your life as painless as possible. Please forgive my poor manner." He then bowed and slowly walking to Issei with a light spear in his hand.

"D-Draig-san… I'm hurt..!" Issei said while holding his stomach.

 **[Partner… I think I know the way to escape… follow my lead.]** Ddraig said with calm voice.

The fallen angel finally stopped in front Issei, who still holding his stomach on the floor.

"..To be an honest young child. I really did not want to join this assassination order or even associated myself with those two psychos. But my master order cannot be denied."

"…"

"…Do you have any last word you wish to speak? Be the cursing, begging or anything. I will grant you one."Old Fallen angel said.

"M-mr. fallen angel.. can.. can you come closer to me..? I want to tell you something.."

"Very well. Speak as much as you want. I will quickly end your life as painless as possible." He then deformed his spear and crouch down.

"Closer please…"

The fallen angel then come to face to face with child.

"Now speak your last word, young child."

"I-I really want to live…!"

"I know child. I understand your instinct to survive. But I'm afraid I cannot let you live…"

"I..I knew you would say that mister.. this is why…. **BOOST GEAR!** "

 **[BOOST!]** The gauntlet appeared on Issei arm.

"!" Fallen angel then immediately tried to jump back but!

" **DRAGON SHOT!** " Issei yelled out and both him and Issei were engulfed in green light.

'Not bad.. not bad..' was last though before everything faded black for the fallen angel.

…

..

.

..

…

"Oi...Sebas, ya old fucking useless brat, wake up!" He then felt someone kicked him.

Once he opened his eyes again. He found his teammates staring down at him.

"Glad you finally wake up grandpa! Now where the fuck is that brat Hyoudou?! I thought you already found him?!" The female fallen angel asked.

"I'm afraid… I underestimated the child… he knocked me unconscious and might have already escaped."

"Haaa?! That fucking skinny brat got you?! The fuck grandpa?! you're supposed to be four wings fallen angel! Not a weakling like those devils or angels!" Yelled the other male fallen angel.

"Tchh! Fuck it, we are leaving this hotel right now! We will find that brat later. Mike, plan B released that forged footage! We will let human find that brat for us. Once human trapped him. we will swoop down. Kill all human and that stupid child. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am~ I can't wait to play with that brat HAHAHAHA!" Mike said

'These two low-lives….' Sebas though and quickly get up to follow his team.

* * *

"Ha..ha…" Issei panting.

After he launches surprise attacked on a fallen angel. He immediately ran away from the hotel. While his attack is still very weak because of his body limited its power. It's still enough to knock some fallen angel unconscious.

As Issei slowly walking on a sidewalk. He noticed that many people are staring at him no matter where he goes. Some even outright ran away from seeing him.

"Um.. Ddraig-san. Do you know why are they staring at me..?"

 **[I'm not even sure partner… something is wrong here..]**

Then they arrived in front of an Electronic shop, Issei saw one of television reporting something…

 _"—and we just received some shocking news. Today at 19:45 p.m. Kyōto Police Department received disturbing footage and immediately rushed toward the Kyōto grand hotel._

 _According to an anonymous source, who released the video. He claimed that he was recording a video for fun when suddenly he caught this shocking and disturbing footage."_

Then the footage shown as someone carried the camera and walk into—

'That's my hotel room!'

Once the recorder came inside. he walked to the bedroom and slowly opened the door and recorder gasp.

'..what.' Issei was shocked

In front of camera.. is _him_ stabbing over his parent's corpse with a wicked smile and laughing madly before turning to the camera. Then the recording stopped.

 _"As you can see from the recorded footage. Kyōto police have already arrived at crime screen. and found two confirmed body. The victims are Mr. Gorou Hyoudou and Mrs. Hasuna Hyoudou, both came with their son from Tokyo._

 _As for the murderer. It was confirmed in footage that Issei Hyoudou just 7 years old—" The news then show his picture "the only child in Hyoudou family was indeed murdered his own parent. Right now he is missing from the hotel and assumed to be on run. If anyone has seen this child, please contacted Kyōto police department immediately. Now for next hotlines, we hav…"_

"N-no! but I! I didn't do that! I!" Issei panicked

 **[It was forged by a magic spell.]**

"Forged? The fallen angel.. did this..?"

 **[Yes. It seems they want the human to catch you for them.. how low they are..]**

"What should we do now Ddraig-san?! I-I'm scared"

 **[For now, we should go hiding. Human will—]**

"THERE HE IS, Police officer! it's him!" someone shouted.

Issei immediately turn back to see a group of armed police quickly running toward him.

 **[Partner, Run now!]**

Issei start running without looking back.

"Kid! stop immediately! We won't hurt you!" One of policeman said

"Stop! we won't hurt you dear, we just want to talk with you!" Another policewoman shouted.

"No! I didn't do it! I swear! It wasn't me!"

"That kid is insane!, Grrrgh! just get him!"

"It wasn't me!"

* * *

Kyōto Imperial Palace

 _"—the murderer. It was confirmed in footage that Issei Hyoudou just 7 years old—"_ sound from the TV

"That's horrible! how could a cute child like him murdered his own parents!" exclaimed one of servant inside the room.

"…." A woman in purple kimono, decorated with many gold and jewels said nothing.

 _"—Right now he is missing from the hotel and assumed to be on run. If anyone has seen this child, please contacted Kyōto police department immediately.—"_ Then the TV is turned off.

"Yasaka-sama.. should we increased our security..?" One of Youkai royal guard in white uniform said.

"There is no need for more security. Let the human handle their problem.. this has nothing to do with us" said Yasaka the leader of Kyōto faction.

"Hai. Yasaka-sama."

This news is quite disturbing even for herself. She glad that she took Kunou to bed earlier tonight. She doesn't want her daughter to suffer from a nightmare.

As for the whole story and footage. Something is fishy here… but she and her kind couldn't interface with human business. She pities the poor boy and wishes him best of luck.

* * *

Time Skip

3 weeks later.

At some abandoned building.

 _"What do you mean… you couldn't find the child…care to explain it.. Marina…?"_ Voice spoke from the magical communication device.

"K-Kokabiel-sama….we already released the forged footage to human news media. R-right now m-most of human is searching for child si-sir!"

 _"Hooo… Is that so… I thought I ordered you… to finish this mission by the end of 3 weeks ago… hmm… how strange… don't you think…? **Right?** … _**_MARINA_** _ **?** "_

"Y-yes Kokabiel-sama!"

 _"What a disappoint. I expected the child to be dead after new mission then."_

"New mission..?"

 _"Yes. I decided to.. escalating the plan faster again. You better not failed me again.."_

"I won't sir!…W-what is our new mission for now..?" She asked

 _"It is very simple. Go to Kyōto imperial palace, deal with their guard and bring **Yasaka's daughter** to me."_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Please support the story by Favorite and Follow it._

 _And see you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**High school DxD: Kyōto Royal Guard**

* * *

 **Sorry for slow update everyone! here is chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Announcement** : Before releasing Chapter 3, I will first post chapter 2.5, which is about Youkai Royal Guard. It seems some reader is confused so I decided to do some explanation. So the next chapter, I will describe the Youkai Royal Guard organization. It's purpose, duty etc.

 **Announcement (2** ): All chapter after chapter 2.5 will come out slower than ever. The reason behind this is because I have to take **SAT and IELTS test** for applying for university. I deeply apologize, but I have to take care my study-plan as well.

* * *

Summary: After his childhood friend moved away. His parent decided to bring Issei to Kyōto as a vacation to raise his mood. However, his parent was instead brutally murdered in front of Issei. Alone and damage to both body and soul, Issei though he would never find any happiness forever… until he found a young girl who was about to be kidnap?

Hello everyone. As you can see, I'm still very bad at grammar, so I would like to apologize ahead if anyone is offended by my grammar. But I promised I will try to improve my grammar!

And let the story begin!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I did not own High school DxD

* * *

" I won't let you hurt her!" Talking

 _'Irina-chan...'_ Thinking / Though

 **[Calm down partner.]** Ddraig's talking

 ** _[….]_** Ddraig's thinking / thought

* * *

Chapter 2: Judge

* * *

Some where near Imperial palace

"Stop! That's my bread!" A man yelled as he chasing someone on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry!" A child said.

"Get back here and pay for my bread!"

The chasing continues until child suddenly makes a right turn and running into a dead-end alley.

 _'Stupid brat! It is the dead end.'_

He then followed into an alley.

"This the end! Now pay me for!..my.. bread..?" He expects a kid to be trapped in an alley, not an empty alley in front of him.

"Huh..wait!? what?! But-but!" The man confused.

He then screamed out his anger and cursed before stomping away. However, if he at least looks up. He would see the kid he chasing, is hanging on a balcony.

After the man left. The kid finally jumps down.

 **[That was a close one partner. Next time I would recommend to go for a night raid.]**

"Um... I don't want to do that! I am a bad guy here enough... Stealing is bad, my mom taught me!" Issei argued.

 **[Well, we steal because we really need to eat to survive partner. Unless you want to dig trash again?]**

"I know! I just... don't like doing this."

 **[...]**

For the past three weeks, it was very tough for Issei. After he escaped the police chased, he continues living in some dark alley and finding for a new place to hide. He also was forced to steal food and water from some shop to survive despite his inner protest.

Right now he is eating bread that he just stole from a bakery near imperial palace.

"...I wish I could go home right now.." he stopped eating.

 **[Soon or later, We will have a chance to go back home partner. Soon.]** Ddraig said.

Once he finished his meal, Issei walks out of an alley and heading to the area near Kyōto imperial palace.

 **[Oi partner. Why are we heading to palace?]**

"I just want to have some walk Ddraig-San"

 **[..Be careful then. We don't need police chasing us again like last time.]**

"I will."

As Issei walking around imperial palace.

"Mom! Mom! Let's go eat ice cream together!"

Issei stops and listening to the conversation between family.

"Okay dear, There is some ice cream shop over there!"

"Yay! I love you so much, mom!"

"I love you too."

 ** _I will always love you, Issei._**

Issei stands still and closed his eyes because of his bad memories from three weeks ago, resurfaced once again.

 **[You alright partner..?]**

"Y-yes... I just... think about mom.."

 **[Like I said, partner. One day, we will grow stronger enough to protect everyone you love.]**

"Yes... I already promised that I will become stronger." Issei then looks at happily mother and son before turning his back as he heading toward another area.

* * *

While Issei is enjoying the views of the imperial palace, suddenly.

"Help! Oka-san! Please help me! I—mph!?"

Issei then rush ahead to see two adult and one girl in shrine maiden mike outfit.

"The fuck?! How did she wake up from drugs? Mike! What the hell!?"

"Oi-oi boss, don't you fucking dare blame me!? Those fucking royal guards are a pain in ass enough. Just knock her off or whatever."

"Fuck that, we can't carry her while she awake now. Stay here and I will go get some car or something."

"Yeah right. Let's hope you won't screw up again like finding that Hyoudou brat!" A man named mike spat

'...Me..?..They are!'

 **[They must be fallen angel that killed your family.. why are they kidnapping that child..]**

"Shut it mike. Just stay here and don't do anything to our princess." The woman then spread her black wing and flew away.

"Che! Always boring job for me. Anyway—" the man then look at the young girl he is covering her mouth with his hand. "Don't worry princess! I promised we will have very interesting time together once we take you to our hideout! So be nice and Grrgh—?!"

The young girl bit his hand. And said

"Let me go! Do you know who I am!?"

"Ouch, that is hurt! YOU BITCH!?" He then slapped poor young girl to the floor.

"Fuck it. You bit my hand bitch! I'm going to make you pay for that!" He then holds the struggling girl on the floor before ripping out her half top away. Exposed her bra.

"N-no! Please don't!" The girl cried and begged as she covered her almost half-naked body with her arm.

"Na-ah! I will play with you as I want!"

"Anyone— please! Save me!"

Issei then remembered what happen to his mother. He couldn't hold back anymore.

 **[You sure partner? We are not strong right now, to be honest.]**

"Yes... I-I admitted that I am still far from being strong..! But.. but I don't want her to be hurt! She.. she reminded me of my mom." A single tear dropped to the floor.

 **[Very well. Let's teach that fallen angel, that no-one messed with the red emperor of domination shall we!?]**

"Yes! **BOOST GEAR!** "

 **[BOOST!]**

* * *

Kunou is very scared right now.

She was playing in the imperial garden, protected by four trusted royal guards when suddenly two fallen angels came out of nowhere and already slaughtered two guards. The last two tried their best to protect her, but their efforts cut short as they also have fallen to the ground. Lifeless.

When she snapped out of shock, she tried to scream for help. However, the fallen angels were well prepared and drugged her so she lost consciousness.

When she woke up later, she found that she was already taken out of the imperial palace and ended up in some alley with her captors.

After the woman left her with one man. She decided to took a risk and bit her captor hand to distract him. Of course, it failed horribly and right now her half-top Miko uniform was ripped off.

'Anyone..'

'Anyone..!'

"Anyone— Please! save me!" She yelled out.

"No one will come save you, bitch. Now let's—"

" **BOOST GEAR!** "

 **[BOOST!]**

Both Kunou and her captor turned their heads to found a boy standing alone.

The boy has spiky brown hair with light-brown eyes color. He wears dirty, tattered white shirt. He wears black jeans and red-white shoes.

"You! You are—!"

" **DRAGON SHOT!** " The boy yelled.

The green light beam was aimed at fallen angel.

Her captor immediately shoved her away and attempted to dodge the incoming beam. Lucky for him. He avoided fatal wound, however, one of his shoulders is not so lucky.

"Arghhhh! FUCK! Fuck! my shoulder…! you little fuck!" He then glared at the boy with so much hatred before spread his wings and flew at the boy.

"Go! Run now!" Kunou looked at the boy

"H-huh?"

"Please!—" He dodged the kick from a fallen angel. "Run now! I will stall him! Get out of here!" He then returns his focus to the fallen angel and both exchange their attack on each other.

Kunou immediately did what she was told. She immediately ran away from the alley and heading to the imperial palace, but she suddenly stopped.

'He sacrificed himself for me…' She glances back at where she ran from

She remembered how she could only stand and watch her guard slaughtered in front of her.

'How could I even become stronger.. when all I could do is letting every died for me..'

Kunou hated how useless herself is.

'..I'm sorry but I cannot just stand still..! Not this time!'

Kunou then ran back to where she was rescued.

* * *

Issei could consider himself in the awful situation. While he became stronger compared to himself three weeks ago. He's still weak against two wings fallen angel.

"Got you fucker!" The light spear flew toward him so he immediately sidesteps from it.

"Grr! I never though fallen angel could be this strong!"

 **[I already warned you partner. But you insisted.]**

"I know Ddraig-san... I know but I—!"

"Take this!" Issei was caught off guard as fallen angel punch, connect to his head and sent him crashing into the wall.

"Argh!" Issei choked out some blood.

He then collapses to the floor.

"Dammit! I missed your head! welp..! never mind that~ I will fuck you up so bad brat. For my shoulder" He then grabs Issei's collar and pulled him up.

"Say hello to your parents for me, you little bitch~~" He then summons his light spear and about to stab Issei

 **[Partner… while our time may be short.. but I never regret to be paired with you.]**

'Thank you… Ddraig-san'

Issei closed his eye and accepted his death, but the fate won't allow that yet.

" **Flame of Spirit Fox!** " Someone yelled out and many orbs of blue flame all flying to a fallen angel.

"Shit!" Fallen angel tried to dodge, but two of orbs hit and sent him crashed through many walls of the building.

"A-are you ok?" Issei looked up to found the same girl staring at him but what is different this time. She has a pair of fox ears and three fluffy tails out.

"Um-umm... I'm... I'm ok.. *cough cough* but.. w-who are you?" Issei asked.

The girl smiled and said. "My name is Kunou, you are..?"

"M-my name is Issei... Issei Hyoudou... Nice to meet you Kunou-chan." Issei said.

The girl name Kunou smiled before her eyes watering and start crying. Issei immediately hugged her.

"T-Thank you! *sniff sniff* I.. I thought..! I thought I was done for!" She choked out

"It's.. ok…" Issei patting Kunou back softly. " I'm glad you are safe…"

Issei continues hugging Kunou for several minutes. Later, Kunou then separate herself from Issei and gave him teary smile.

Issei then step back to have a good look at the girl he saved. But when he finally realized what happened to her half top. He immediately looks down and blushes hard.

Meanwhile, Ddraig just snorted at his partner behavior.

Kunou wonders why Issei is now looking down and refuse to look at her. She asked.

"Issei? What's wrong?"

"Y-your..!"

"Hmm? What's wrong with me..?"

"Your..! Your cloth! i-it's!" Issei pointed at her.

Kunou then looks at herself and blush hard right away. Her upper half was torn by away by that fallen angel. So basically. She has shown her almost naked body to a boy who saved her.

Kunou immediately covered herself, turned back and yelled.

"Don't look!"

"I'm not looking!"

…..

…

.

…

…..

"Here.."

Kunou looked back to see I issei hand her his shirt, unbutton.

"But, it's your shirt!"

Issei shakes his head.

"It's alright... I still have my vest shirt..but your mike was torn away..s-so cover up with my shirt."

Kunou then slowly accept his white shirt and cover her body.

"Thank you very much... Issei-kun.." Kunou smile warmly.

"Oh look at that! Flirting right in the fucking front of me!"

Both Issei and Kunou immediately jump back and looked at the direction fallen angel crashed through.

There he is. A fallen angel seem to survived Kunou's attack, but he is in the very sorry state.

Many cuts wounded and some large area skin was torn off. But the most noticeable is only one black wing remained on his back.. the other is ripped off By Kunou pure power in her attack.

"This is so fucking unbelievable… Me? A fallen angel… losing to two fucking children…! What a fucking nightmare…" He then continues mumbling to himself

""…"" Both Kunou and Issei said nothing. But Issei already starts boosting up.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[This is your limit now, partner.]**

'Thanks, Ddraig-san, but I already got a plan'

"Kunou-chan.. can you use that attack again..?" Issei asked

"Yes I can, but it won't be as powerful as last time… I still didn't mastered it yet."

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

Kunou nodded and start casting an attack again.

" **I, who swore to protect all life.** "

Fallen angel noticed the chanting, immediately summoned his light spear and start sprinting toward Kunou.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!"

But before he could reach her. Issei came into his sight and punch him in the face. Hard.

Issei's punch sent fallen angel back away from Kunou.

"I won't let you hurt her!"

" **In the name of the one with the spirit…** "

"FUCK YOU!" Fallen angel then summoning his largest light spear he could ever summon.

" **Give me your power…!** "

Issei noticed that the chanting is about to come to an end. He then put his gauntlet on Kunou and said.

" **TRANSFER!** "

 **[TRANSFER!]**

The green aura covers Kunou body as she finally completed the chanting.

"DIE BITCH!" He then threw his largest light spear at Kunou.

" **FLAME OF SPIRIT FOX** " Kunou finished the chanting.

Instead of many blue flame orbs like last time. Only single **_LARGE_** red flame orb shot toward fallen angel.

As Red flame orb and light spear collied each other. Fallen angel expected both sides attacked to cancel each other. But he was wrong. The orb completely destroyed light spear and continue flying toward him.

"No! I refused to accept this!" He yelled

"Soon I would become eight wings and enjoy my life! Not fucking die here!"

The orb almost reached him.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!"

Finally, the orb hit him and engulfed fallen angel in red flame.

" **I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEE—!** " was fallen angel last word.

Issei and Kunou watched the fallen angel turned into nothing but ashes.

Then both of them collapsed to the floor, panting, exhausting from fighting. They may be exhausted from fighting, but both were also very happy that they helped each other and continue living for another day.

"Neee... Issei-Kun" Kunou speak up.

"Yes... Kunou?"

"I'm glad I've met you." Kunou smiled at Issei

"…Me too." Issei smiled back.

* * *

While both of them were taking a rest together. Suddenly many footsteps sound was heard.

"Spread out! Find her highness immediately!"

"Search every block!"

"There was fighting here!"

Then two men wearing gray color uniform came into their view. Both men eyes widen and shouted.

" **WE FOUND HER HIGHNESS!** " Two men quickly ran toward Kunou and many more follow behind.

In few moments Kunou and Issei were surrounded by men in many color uniform. While some are human, but most of the guard is youkai, range from nekoshou to some kitsune.

"Are you alright your highness?!"

"Kunou-sama, We deeply apologize!"

"Set up defense perimeter! And someone goes inform Yasaka-sama immediately!"'

As the royal guard surrounded both child and stand guard. Guard in red uniform noticed the boy sitting near Kunou, so he asked.

"Pardon me, Kunou-sama"

"Yes?"

"Who is this boy?" The kitsune guard pointed at Issei.

"Ah. He…saved me from fallen angel.."Kunou replied with small blush and smile.

"I see... " The kitsune guard acknowledged and turn to face Issei

"Young man.. I as the Kyōto royal guard, are grateful for your sacrifice for Kunou-sama," The kitsune said as he bowed to Issei.

"It's alright! Y-you don't need to bow to me!"

As the conversation continued between the kitsune and Issei. One of guard noticed who arrived at the screen, immediately kneel down and shout.

" **Yasaka-sama has arrived!** " and every royal guard immediately kneels down.

Issei turns to see a woman in the purple overcoat with many golden jewels decorated on shoulder and chest area. Inside is black undershirt with many golden stripes. She also has fox ear like other people around her, but the most noticeable difference is her nine fox tails.

"No need for formality at the moment, please be at ease." Woman name Yasaka said.

She then shifts her focus to Issei as he standing next to teary Kunou.

"O-oka... Oka-san!" Kunou cried out as she runs to her mother.

"Kunou..." Yasak embraces her daughter.

"Oka-san! Oka-san!" Kunou sobbing

"I'm sorry Kunou..." Yasaka told her daughter.

Issei, who is watching couldn't help but smile at reunion mother-daughter. He is glad that he found Kunou or else another tragedy would occur. He doesn't want anyone else to lose their family... like him.

Yasaka finally backs off from her daughter as she looks up to Issei and gave him smile.

"Thank you, young child. If you didn't save my daughter. I..wounldn't be able to bear with grief from losing her."

"It's alright ma-ma'am!" Issei said

Yasaka chuckle at Issei word.

"Young child.. may I ask, what is your name...?"

Ddraig who stay silent since youkai has arrived went on alert immediately.

 **[Partner, don't tell your name. You're still considered as-!]** But he was too late.

"M-My name is Issei!, Hyoudou Issei!"

Everything was blurred for Issei. The moment he told them his name, next thing he knew he already got pinned down to the ground as many guard form defensive circle surrounded Kunou and Yasaka. Issei instinct now taking action as he struggling to escape from several guards pinning him down. Unseen to Issei, Yasaka already came forward and kneels down in front of him.

" **Sleep**." Her finger moved forward and pressed on the pressure points on Issei's neck. Issei gasped.

As Issei's view is slowly blacking out. He heard Kunou cried his name before everything went dark for him.

* * *

Somewhere in Kyōto

Issei bolts up from his slumber.

"Ha..ha..*panting*.. W-where am I..?" He tried to move his hand to found that his hand was cuffed with several chains-implanted with many gems. He tried to break it but nothing happens.

Issei decided to look around him. He found that he was locked in some prison. There is a small window, allowing light from outside to shine in, but it was too high for him to climb up.

While Issei exploring his cell. Suddenly the room door began unlocking. When the door opened. The same red uniform guard he met, step inside.

"Um- I-"

" **Silence**." His sound tone is cold as ice.

"..!.."

"You will not talk unless allowed to. You will follow me all the time. Any attempting to escape will result in _**Death**_ only. Understood?" The kindness voice Issei knew was replaced by authority one.

Issei quickly nodded and immediately followed the red guard. When he came out of his cell, he was immediately surrounded by many guard, mostly black and white uniform one.

"Steady. Forward... March!" The red guard in front said.

As they are forward. Issei noticed that he was possibly inside Kyōto imperial palace area. But the building around him and the corridor they are moving suggested that this area is bigger than what he saw on traveling map of the imperial palace.

They finally stop in front of the shrine-like building.

"Step inside. You will accompany by two guards." The guard said.

"Y-yes." He then moved forward, flanking both sides by two white uniform guard.

When he stepped inside. He was surrounded by many people, human, and youkai. But in front of him is Kunou's mother sitting on a throne, watching him every step.

As he finally came stop in the middle of the room, one of the guard accompanyings said.

"Yasaka-sama, We have arrived with Issei Hyoudou as per your order."

Yasaka nodded and said.

"Well done. Both of you are dismissed."

Both guards bowed their head and quickly left the room, leaving Issei to stand alone.

"To all council members," Yasaka spoke up." Let the meeting begin." Everyone nodded.

* * *

The meeting starts off with the first topic of the kidnapping incident. Some said that Youkai faction must strike back the fallen angel for their foolish action which might lead to the start of another great war. While others argued that using force is not the best choice. As the argument continuing, Issei could only stand still in the middle of the room. Issei himself isn't daring enough to start speaking.

A few hours later, the meeting seems to far away from being finish. Issei's leg is very sore but he was forced to keep standing by the stares from all guard inside the room. He knew that if he did something without permission, all guards in the room would come to him with full force.

"-As for the fallen angel who was responsible for the daring attack, it was confirmed that he was eliminated by my daughter and the boy, Issei Hyoudou," Yasaka said as she looked toward Issei.

"Yes Yasaka-sama, for the last one, 1st Intelligence Division has reported that she was last seen near Kyōto station. However, our guard was able to intercept and forced her to stay hidden in the city for time being, your highness" One of council member said.

Yasaka nodded "Very well. I wish best of luck in capturing the last culprit. Now let's talk about our main topic for this meeting, Issei Hyoudou." Then all eyes turned to Issei, who is standing alone in the middle of the room.

Issei was nervous right now.

"Ye-yes..?" He said.

"Issei Hyoudou, why are you here in Kyōto?" One of the councils said.

"I-I came he-here for vacation with my par- ...parents." He replied.

"What is your purpose for getting close with Kunou-sama?" Another councilman asked

"Huh..?" Issei doesn't understand. "W-what do you mean..?"

"It seems... fishy.. for you to suddenly appeared out of nowhere and rescue Kunou-sama. What is your real intention, Child."

"I have none!... I was walking when I heard her cry for help!"

"Nonsense! Did you took us as fools?! You murdered your own parents and now you are trying to get close to her highness! Don't you dare!?" The same man shouted with fury.

"But I didn't kill my mom and dad!" Issei argued

"Then explained the footage in news!"

"The fallen angel did it! Th-they framed me!"

"You filthy vermin! First, you killed your own parents and now you are coming for our princess! How could you... How could you-!"

" **Calm down...** " Yasaka spoke with authority. Once she got everyone attention, she continues.

"Everyone, we have gone too far... don't let your emotions take control of you."

"Chee-! Yasaka-sama, but this demon child... if we don't do something I'm afraid for her highness, Kunou-sama. I bet he would end up killing her in cold blood! Look at what he did to his own mother!"

Issei emotion starts raging once he heard what councilman insulted him. He can't take it anymore!

"Councilman that is too fa-" But Yasaka was interrupted by Issei.

" **I. DID. NOT. KILL. MY. PARENTS!** " Issei shouted with hated and fury as he lunged forward. All councilmen were back away from their seat, shouting for guards. Guards immediately rushing forward with weapon drawn, ready to strike Issei down.

Before the situation could escalating furthermore, Yasaka decided to stop it all.

"Everyone... **SILENCE.** " This time everyone stops what they were doing.

"All of the councilmen... please return to your seat. Guards, back to your post."

"But-!"

" **No, but. Councilman.** " Yasaka glare at him.

"Ye-yes, Yasaka-sama." He meekly nodded and quickly return to his seat.

"Since we have gone too far... I will now conclude this meeting now." Yasaka said in a serious tone. She then looks at Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou... As much as I want to believe in your claim. I cannot accept your answer without any significant evidence to counter any accusation." She then looks at all councilmen.

"Councilmen. The time has come. I shall put up a poll. We either erase his memory about us and return him to human or we return him to our cell and continue to investigate his claim. What is your choice?"

All councilmen look at each other before voting for Issei's fate. When the vote came out, Issei gasped.

Almost entire council voted for his memory to be erased and give him to the police.

"...Very well, then I shall begin now." Yasaka said as she stepped off her throne and slowly walking to dumbfound Issei.

As she stopped in front of Issei, she could see him shaking in fear.

"Issei-kun..." She spoke in a low voice.

Issei snapped out of his fear and now looking at her.

"Y-yes..?"

"I'm promised it will not hurt at all. You will merely just fall sleep."

"Bu-but!"

Yasaka shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. But I am very grateful for saving my daughter." She then steps back as she starts chanting a memory-erasing spell.

'I-I'm sorry.. Kunou. I'm glad I've met you.'

But before Yasaka could finish chanting. Someone interfered by slamming the door open, drawing everyone attention.

"Oka-san! **STOP!** "

* * *

Earlier.

As soon as she was escorted to her room, Kunou immediately slipped away from her room. She quickly heading toward the shrine, where the meeting was being held. The reason for going there is not the meeting itself, nor it is her mother. The sole reason for her to do everything to reach there is-

 _Issei._

The boy who saved her.

 _Issei._

The boy she owned her life to.

 _Issei._

The first friend she has ever met.

She did not want to lose another friend again. With her status as the princess of youkai faction, it prevented her from making friends. But not this time. She will defy her own status as a princess for him, Issei. She will not lose another friend again. Not this time, fate. Not this time.

As she arrived, she entered the building through the back door, slowly approaching the meeting room, she can already hear the heated argument coming out.

 _"What is your purpose for getting close with Kunou-sama.?"_

 _"Huh..? W-what do you mean..?"_

 _"It seems... fishy.. for you to suddenly appeared out of nowhere and rescue Kunou-sama. What is your real intention, Child."_

 _"I have none!... I was walking when I heard her cry for help!"_

 _Nonsense! Did you took us as fools?! You murdered your own parents and now you are trying to get close to her highness! Don't you dare!?"_

Kunou gasped. 'Issei... lose his parents...? No, h-he murdered his own parents?!' Kunou could not believe that such kind boy like Issei would murder his own parents.

 _"But I didn't kill my mom and dad!"_

 _"Then explained the footage in news!"_

 _"The fallen angel did it! Th-they framed me!"_

'Fallen angel!' She thinks about her kidnapper

 _"You filthy vermin! First, you killed your own parents and now you are coming for our princess! How could you... How could you-!"_

 _" **Calm down...** "_ Kunou knew that sound very well. It's her mother voice when she needs to control something.

 _"Everyone, we have gone too far... don't let your emotions take control of you."_

 _"Chee-! Yasaka-sama, but this demon child... if we don't do something I'm afraid for her highness, Kunou-sama. I bet he would end up killing her in cold blood! Look at what he did to his own mother!"_

 _"Councilman that is too fa-"_

 _" **I. DID. NOT. KILL. MY. PARENTS!** "._ Issei shouted made Kunou jumped by surprise.

As the shouting continues. Kunou starts thinking about how Issei's parents were murdered. While the councilmen accused Issei. Kunou though about how Issei's parent was murdered by the fallen angel, based on Issei exclaimed and how herself almost got kidnapped away. All two cases committed by the fallen angel. Something is very wrong here. It seems like it was carefully planned.

When Kunou snapped out of her own though she continues listening to the meeting only to find out that-

 _"Councilmen. The time has come. I shall put up a poll. We either erase his memory about us and return him to human or we return him to our cell and continue to investigate his claim. What is your choice?"_

 _No._

 _No... No!_

 _Oh NO NO NO PLEASE NO!_

Kunou start panicking

She then heard Issei's gasped as her mother continue speaking.

"...Very well, then I shall begin now."

Kunou peaked through the gap of a door, watching as her mother slowly approaching Issei.

Issei

The boy who saved her.

The boy she owned her life to.

The first friend she has ever met.

Kunou will never allow Issei's memory to be wiped out. She will not stand for this. After all, Issei is her friend and she will not lose him.

Kunou then quickly slammed the door open and shout with all of her might-

"Oka-san! **STOP!** "

* * *

"Oka-san! **STOP!** "

Yasaka stopped chanting and turned to see her daughter standing in front of a door, panting.

"Kunou.."

"Oka-san please don't! Issei, He is a good person!"

"Kunou, I understand, but he is-"

"No! He saved my life!, He...! He is my first friend for the first time in many years!"

Yasaka eyes soften, but.

"Who the hell let her highness in here?!" One of the councilmen stood up.

"Guards, please escort hime-sama from that child now! He could have hurt her!"

"Why did her Highness come here?!"

As everyone shouting over Kunou's action. The guard preparing for the order. The unexpected guest finally awake after the long(?) sleeping.

 **[SILENCE YOU FOOLS!]** The loud voice cause everyone to stop what they were doing.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, kami-sama...Please tell me that is not what I'm thinking it is." One of the royal guards spoke out, shaking in fear.

 **[Yes. I am what you are thinking of.]** Then Boost Gear gauntlet appeared on Issei's left arm.

 **[BOOST!]**

"...!..." Everyone was shocked that the kid in front of them is actually a current generation Sekiryuutei!

"Ddraig-san! Thank god you finally wake up!" Issei shouted with joy.

 **[Yeah yeah. Sorry partner, so what is going on here.]**

"They-!" Issei turns to the group of council members. "They want my memory erased and hand me t-to the police!"

 **[Hmph! Such ungraceful. After we saved their princess, is this how they repay us? the Red Dragon Emperor?!]**

"Welsh Dragon! How could you sided with that child! He murdered his own parents!" One brave councilman exclaimed

 **[FOOLS, My host DID NOT MURDER HIS PARENTS.]**

"Red dragon emperor..." Everyone turned to see Youkai faction leader, Yasaka spoke up.

 **[What is it, Fox?]**

"You claimed that your host did not murder his parent, How can we trust you? You could just lie because you are sided with... your host?"

 **[You are doubting my word?]**

Yasaka glanced at councilmen behind her, as much as she wants to speak freely. She must not cause a political crisis among youkai faction right now.

"Yes."

 **[...Very well. Partner put your left hand forward.]**

Issei nodded and put his left hand forward.

 **[Thank you. Now you all want to know why I am siding with my host? I will show you all the proof! MEMORY!]**

 **[MEMORY!]**

Then the light shines out from the green orb in the gauntlet, projecting a large screen in the middle of the meeting room.

Issei's eye widens at what he is looking at.

'T-that! that is!'

 **[Yes, it is your memory, or what you have seen. I brought out your memory for proving your innocence.]**

Issei understands why Ddraig-san did this, but he never wants to see... _that haunted screen_ again. So he closed his eyes and just listening to everything around him.

As all council members, men, woman, and Yasaka watching what truly happen. Some did pity what happened to the boy, while some still continue doubting.

Yasaka feels bad for what she almost did to the young boy. Losing his family and was accused of committing the... _horrible thing_ he did not do. She already starts planning how to help the poor boy.

For Kunou, her mind is blank when she saw what happen to Issei's parents. She doesn't know how would she fare if the same thing happens to her mother. She swore she will not find out about it. When she glanced at Issei. She noticed how her friend starts shaking. Kunou slowly walking to him and comfort him. Issei flinched when Kunou touched him.

"It's okay... Issei-kun" Kunou said in sad voice.

"..." Issei said nothing but nodded and relax in her comfort.

As memory showing to everyone come to an end. Ddraig spoke up again.

 **[This is my host memory. What he experienced and felt is real. I will not forgive anyone who dares continue insulting my partner.]** Ddraig threated.

"Very well. All Council members." Yasaka spoke again. "We have seen the new evidence provided by Red Dragon Emperor himself. Anyone still wishes to object to the evidence?"

Now enlighted, many shook their head, approving of the new evidence. But some still show no approving or disapproving.

As the situation is now back to normal. All council members returning to their seat. Yasaka decided to finally end this meeting for good.

"We all have witnessed the evidence that Issei Hyoudou, is not guilty of the crime he did not commit. But-" She narrowed her eyes " It was yet again the work of the fallen angel. infesting inside our land, bring death to an innocent human. Causing endless pain and sorrow." She looked at Issei, comforting by her daughter. "Captain."

"Yes, your highness?" One of red uniform guard replied.

"Release Issei Hyoudou, the innocent child did not deserve such treatment."

"Yes, your highness!" He bowed and quickly walk to Issei.

Kunou seeing the guard coming to release her friend. She slowly pried herself from Issei and stepped to the side.

The guard quickly pulled out the key and insert into one of the gems inside Issei handcuff. Once he turns the key, the handcuff now unlocked, fall to the floor.

Yasaka then continue. "Guards, please escort my daughter and Issei Hyoudou to my room, We will continue the meeting for minutes."

The guards saluted and escorting Issei and Kunou out of meeting room. Once both Issei and Kunou gone from the meeting room, one of councilman spoke.

"Yasaka-sama, I have a question about young man fate."

"What is it, councilman?"

"Issei Hyoudou is shown to be decent fighter despite his age and the fact he possed the 'Boost Gear' one of thirteen Longinus. Not to mention that he might already know about the supernatural. What should we do with him?" The councilman already knew what will happen, but he still questions it for the sake of meeting.

Yasaka knowing what councilman ask, She gave him smile before replying,

"Issei Hyoudou will join us as-"

" **Youkai Royal Guard** "

* * *

Sewer tunnel, Kyōto

"Fuck... **FUCK**!"

She screwed up. **Again**. Kokabiel will have her head for that!

Marina was hiding from Youkai Royal guard that still continue hunting her. She was just barely escaped from one of their special force raided. All of her safe house is compromised. Right now, she continues to run and hide, changing her hideout from one sewer to another one. She couldn't teleport away because of the damn royal guard set up an anti-magic barrier. She can still summon light spear and that's it. Everything else is failed to be summoned or use.

As she continues walking. Suddenly in front of her, a large magic circle appeared.

'Impossible! H-how did someone broke through the anti-magic barrier! Unless-!'

" **Marina**. Where. is. Yasaka. daughter?"

In front of Marina, is her supreme commanding officer, Kokabiel with all of his ten wings spread out. Next to Kokabiel is suppose to be her under command, Sebas.

"Kokabiel-sama!" Marina bowed.

"Ah. Good day to you Marina." Kokabiel greeted back "Fancy seeing you here. I personally came to this... _**filthy land**_ to get the child! Now, where is Yasaka daughter...? You must have already got her. _**RIGHT**_?"

"Ko-Kokabiel-sama-!"Marina's voice shook, "I-I failed...!" She starts sobbing.

"..." Kokabiel said nothing but mention Sebas to go to Marina.

"Marina," Kokabiel spoke again.

"Y-yes..?"

"It's okay. I forgive you."

...

..

.

..

...

"You- fo forgive me, sir?"

"Yes, Marina. We can try again later. You may fail to finish your mission, but it is fine. There is another chance. Now get up and let Sebas... escort you to safety."

Marina, filled with joy quickly stand up, but-

"Oh one more thing, Marina" Marina turn to face Kokabiel.

"Yes, Kokabiel-sama?"

"You may fail to finish your mission. But Sebas did not fail his mission."

"What do you-"

Marina felt cold. She is not sure what happened, but everything suddenly felt cold. By her instinct, she looks down to see two light spears, tore through her chest. Her tear already coming out as she slowly turned her head to Sebas, begging for the reason behind this. Sebas seeing the pleaded. He answers-

"I must complete my mission, Marina."

What does it mean? She-

 ** _'But Sebas did not fail his mission'_**

Marina finally got it. She got it. Ironically, she remembered as the kid, Villian will always realize their mistake when they are about to die. She thought it was stupid, but now, it seems she was stupid all the time. As she slowly collapses to the floor, staring at the ceiling and slowly bleeding out to death.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

If sh-she completed h-her mission.

K-kokabiel...sama m...might approved.. of her...

M..aybe..if she...never accept this mission..from start...

she might be..still alive...

ju...

..

st..

maybe...

and Marina world turns dark... Forever.

* * *

"Mission accomplished, Kokabiel-sama" Sebas bowed.

"Good work Sebas, my servant. I really never expect this mission to complete. It was suicide from the start anyway." Kokabiel spoke playfully.

"Since your mission as overseer is finished, it is time to release your seal." Kokabiel then grabbed the necklace from Sebas and tore it apart.

The light suddenly engulfs Sebas and slowly disappeared away in seconds.

"My servant, spread your wing for me" Kokabiel ordered.

"Yes, Kokabiel-sama" He then spread out his eight dark wings.

"Very good. Let's head back now. My plan will not fail and..." Kokabiel then chanting his teleport magic and both him and his servant disappeared away, leaving the corpse behind.

 _ **"And I will make sure the world will be consumed in the war for once again."**_

* * *

Upcoming next is Chapter 2.5

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. My grammar is still bad and I added something new._

 _Now many people might say **'Hey! it is not mentioned/existed in Highschool DxD!'**_

 _ **Yes.** it does not exist in DxD but think about it carefully. For supernatural being, I believed that they should be able to do more than just simple light spear or else. Sealing power. Forged video etc. and this is fanfiction. So some elements of DxD might have change for the story._

 _Anyway. Thank you for reading once again._

 _Please support the story by Favorite and Follow it._

 _And see you next time!_


	3. Information

**There will be more of chapters like this one in the future.**

* * *

 **Youkai Royal Guard:**

Answering directly to the ruling leader. they are an elite armed force dedicated to the security of the Youkai faction leader, Despite their strict traditionalist tendencies, the Youkai Royal Guard does promote cooperation with other faction to ease the strict tradition.

As the primary security of the leader, any threat to them, their power in Kyoto or the assets they have around Japan will result in the mobilization of the Royal Guards against said threats, whether they are supernatural being or human.

While the Royal Guard does not organize and carry out assaults against any supernatural on the larger scale like the three factions, they will participate in such battles if they feel the need to or are requested to.

* * *

 **Uniform colors:**

Rank-based colors of the Royal Guard are based upon the Twelve Level Cap and Rank System, however, the colors were used more as an indicator of an individual's heredity status than any actual rank system.

 **[Royal Guard] Gray-Orange:** For non-nobility human or youkai. Inducted into royal guard by recommendation.

 **[Tozama] White-Orange** : For non-hereditary human/youkai families and any sacred gear user.

 **[Fudai] Yellow-Purple** : For hereditary human/youkai families. Vassal to Youkai leader and Regent House. Low-tier and Mid-tier sacred gear user are allowed to join this rank.

 **[Youkai Security Royal Guard] Red-Purple** : For Samurai Vassal. Directly serve as retainer & bodyguards. High-tier and some Mid-tier sacred gear user are allowed to join this rank, but with a recommendation from higher rank only.

 **[Regent house/ Prince or Prrincess] Blue-Orange** : For prince or princess and Regent house only.

 **[Youkai Leader] Purple-Red** : For Youkai faction leader only.

* * *

 **Command Structure:**

 **Shinto Goddess** [Spiritual Figurehead]

 **V**

 **Youkai Faction Leader** [Purple-Red] **\+ Youkai Council** [Youkai Leader held half of the power. The rest is held by the council.]

 **V**

 **Prince or Princess / Regent house** [Blue-Orange]

 **V**

 **Youkai Securit Royal Guard** [Red-Purple][Samurai Vassal]

 **V**

 **Fudai** [Yellow-Purple][Hereditary]

 **V**

 **Tozama** [White-Orange][Non-hereditary]

 **V**

 **Royal Guard** [Gray-Orange][Non-Noble]

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short.**

 **Anyway, Thank you for reading this information chapter.**

 **Next chapter is Chapter 3.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**High school DxD: Youkai Royal Guard**

* * *

Summary: After his childhood friend moved away. His parent decided to bring Issei to Kyōto. But instead, they were brutally murdered in front of Issei. Alone in the city of Kyōto, Issei thought he would never found happiness again until he found a young girl who was about to be kidnapped?

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Some might think this story is dead. So I am here to confirm that, No. This story is. Not. Dead.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hello everyone. Thank you all for your support! 209 Favorites and 269 Followers.**

 **I deeply apologize for the very late uploading of Chapter 3. Since the school open, I have been struggled with finding a free time to write a chapter.**

 **If you noticed. I have changed story name to make it more suited to the theme I'm writing. Irina was added to the official list, but she will appear later in the Excalibur arc.**

 **Anyway. Read first, talk later.**

* * *

 **Announcement:**

 **-Chapter 2 might receive a rewrite and re-edit. Due to a concerning plot hole in chapter 2. But I might fix chapter 2 once I started the Kuoh arc.**

 **-I have decided the information chapter is not a necessary thing in the story. So no more information chapters from now on. The information will be written down at the end of each chapter instead. No more information chapter.**

 **-** **My school has been open for almost 3-4 months now. So my uploading time has will no longer be fixed anymore. The reason behind so long time to write one chapter is because I have to divide my time between a school work, studying for applying for university (College) and writing fanfiction here.**

 **-To check each of my chapter progression. Please visit my profile. I will keep update there.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I did not own High school DxD and other anime elements.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Regain

* * *

 **Yasaka's room**

After the long meeting about the kidnapping incident and the troublesome circumstance about Issei Hyoudou. Yasaka finally puts meeting to an end. As she walking back to her room where her daughter and Issei were staying for tonight. Yasaka finally arrived in front of her room, heavily guarded by her most trusted bodyguards.

"Yasaka-sama." All guard bowed down to their leader.

Yasaka nodded and replied.

"Thank you very much for taking care of my daughter and the young boy,"

"No, your highness. We were merely just performing our duty for your highness and princess. We do not deserve such praise." The security royal guard replied.

Yasaka frowned, but accept it nonetheless."Very well, I shall retire now. Continue doing your job to the fullest."

"Yes, your highness." All guard replied.

Yasaka then opened her door and stepped inside. Once inside she saw what happen to her daughter and the boy. She couldn't stop smiling. Both Kunou and Issei were sleeping together in her bed, Kunou is hugging Issei and Issei also hugging her back. As much as Yasak wished to retire for tonight, she couldn't yet. She must finish the last problem with Issei first. So she walked into the living room and closed the bedroom door. Once she is alone, she picked up the phone and dialed a phone number.

 _"Good evening,"_ Call operator spoke. _"This is the Cabinet office of the Japanese government. We are deeply apologized to inform you that we are closed for today. Please contact us tomorro-"_

"Code Three. One. Three. Codename Nijō zero. Password, Nine Fox Tails. Calling for Edo one."

The operator stopped what he was saying _,"...Please hold the line, your highness."_

"..."

 _"...The line secured, Yasaka-sama. Transfering your call now." The_ operator said before he transferred her call.

"..."

"..."

 _"Good evening,"_ A man spoke up _"This is prime minister of Japan. To whom am I speaking with?"_ he asked.

"Good evening, Mister prime minister," Yasaka spoke up.

 _"Greeting, Yasaka-sama. How are you, your highness?"_

"No need for formality, Mister prime minister. This is an unofficial call after all."

 _"Hahahaha~! You never change, aren't you Yasaka?. Anyway, why did you call me today? I believe you wouldn't call me directly for such a small talk like this."_

"You got me there. The reason I call you today is because I need a small favor from you."

 _"..This is quite surprises you know? Youkai faction leader herself need a favor from a powerless human leader? Please continue your highness, I'm listening."_

"Have you heard about an incident at Grand Kyōto Hotel around three weeks ago?"

 _"Yes. It was a hot news on almost every news channels. It's an unfortunate couple, who were murdered by their own child. Hyoudou Issei if I am correct."_

"Yes. Their child is Issei, but the catch is that-"

 _"-that he didn't commit the crime. Am I right, your highness?"_ Yasaka could already see the smirk forming on his face.

Yasaka chuckled darkly. "You already knew it... May I ask if this is the work of the Ministry of Intelligence again?"

 _"Yes. They already found out since the news caught their interest. The video footage had too many errors if you looked carefully enough. They also have magicians scanned the video footage several times and found it was indeed forged."_

"Good. Right now Issei is staying with us."

 _"Hmm... How did the boy end up with you?"_ He asked.

"He saved my daughter from a kidnapping attempt."

 _"...Fallen angel was behind this, am I correct?"_ His tone became serious.

"Yes. You better tell your guard dog to stay alert. We do not know how many of them are planning to do something bold or outright stupid again." She recalled about the last missing fallen angel on running.

 _"Don't worry. I will take care of the areas under my control. For your territory, your royal guard should be capable of handling the rouge fallen angel with ease. However, the territory under devils control..."_

"Don't worry about the devils. I will arrange some... _**aggressive meeting**_ with them to ensure they will take care of the Japanese citizen in their territory. Also about the favor," Yasaka glanced back at her bedroom where Issei is sleeping. "It is about Issei."

 _"Go on."_

"I would like you to pull some string to clear his name. He is just a young child who got dragged into our... _world_. We, Youkai already made a mistake by treating him like an animal... but this time I will make sure he will not suffer from the same mistake again."

 _"I see... don't worry. I will fulfill your request, but you will have to pay for a favor."_

"...What do you want?" Yasaka's eyes narrowed.

 _"Once I fulfilled your favor, I would like to have some of your men deploy to Ehime, Shikoku. It seems Ministry of Intelligence requested more professional fighter to deal with rouge supernatural being, rampaging there."_

Yasaka snorted "Hpmh! You are such a greedy man." Her tone is annoyed

 _"Well... What could I say, Yasaka-sama? The security and the safety of Japan must come first and foremost."_

"Understandable. You have my word, Mister prime minister. Until next time we meet. Take care of yourself."

 _"You too, Yasaka-sama. Take care."_ And she ended the calls.

'What a troublesome man.' Yasaka sighed once again. But she quickly shook it off and head back to her bedroom.

She quickly changed into her nightwear and fall asleep next to her daughter. Drifted into the pleasant dream...

* * *

.

.

I̧͚̫͓̯͙͕s̡̟̪̥̝̭̲ş̢̮͉̩̳̘e̫̹̫̤̤̝͕i͓̳͇̼̫̗ͅ.̧̧̞̙̺̤͜.̡̪̝̹͚̭ͅ.̞͓̙̤͔̞͖ ̟̲̯̥͎̠̥W̨͎̭̤̙͇̫h̞͙̜̝̯͓͈e̡̪̰̹̹͍̞r̢̰̝̬̻͍ͅȩ̢̨͓̪̳̟ ̲̬̟̟͕͖̰ḁ̭̹͖̣̩̞r̬̝̹̩̝͜ͅe̝̫͉̙͇̖̮ ̻̩͙̣͈̗͓y̨̥͍͈̱͜ͅo̧̤͇̭̱̭̤u̡̞̗̳̻̯ͅ.̨͕͕͚̥̱͍.̨̦͓͓͎̱̱?̢̢͖̳̹̤ͅ

̹͈̹̅͛̉.

.

.

...Mom?

.

I̡̤̣͙͎͙̗͖̟s͇̮̝͔͙͖͔̗͜s̰͚̺̘̟̤̘͍̗ȩ͓̮̮̹̬̪̦̘i̮̙͍͕̘̙̲̖͔.̧͎̫̙̦͔̣͕͇.̯̻̠̯͍̜̱̮̖.̢͓̯̩̜̣̹̦ͅ ̣̺̣͔͓͍̳͜ͅW̨̜̫̼̯̝͍̮͜ḩ͖̩͕̳̬̰̗͈y̨̡͎̬̰͍̩̟͎.̧͔̫̗̬̦̮̖ͅ.̨͇͍̤͔͎̖̹̪?̡͚̬͚̙̫̯̮ͅ

.

.̬̖͔̮̜̌̎͆͠͝.

.

M-Mom! I-I'm coming!

.

.

W̨̧̡̲̫͖̝̗̣̮̥̫ḩ̮̹̥̩̫̪͎̱̙̪͓y̨͓̙̬͉̥̳͔͖̱̞̯.̡̢̡͙͎̠̮̭̹̹͉͓.̡̯̬̯̺̥͔͔̲̪̭ͅ.̯̞̼̯̩͙̤͔̥̫̗͜I̡̨̳̙̼̘̖̩͎͖͍̗s̼̞͕̲̪͎̳͖͈͖̩͕s̡̜͍͙̲͕̲͇̙̲͎ͅe͇͇̘͍̗͓̯̭̩͖̳̼i͚̱̦͙͈͎͈̳̫̟̪̹.̟͎̱̱̱̝̭̮͖̫̹ͅ.̡̢̮̠͎̖͙̦̝̪͍͜.̠̟̰̦̗̺̝̻̫͓͉͉ ̨͓͕̭̝̤̦̤̺͔̖̥W̙̺̯̺̬̥͖̘̘̼͖̥h̨̧̧̤̬̻̘̠̠͈̠͜y̢̥̲̻͔̥̜̺̮̳͚͎.͔͓͓̣͚̖͈̰͈͙͜ͅ.̡̠͎̻̘̹͚̘̘̰̭ͅ?̨̧̨̦̖̲͚͉̥̟̺ͅ

.

.

D-Don't leave me mom...!

.

.

Ḭ̧̥̝͙̬̮̦͎̖̺̫̼͖.̰̭̟̺̘̦̯̟͙͚̻͚̜ͅ.̡̧̘̗̥̖͙̦̣̺͔̝̦͇ ̣̖̮̰̱̘̪̙͎̞͇̣͉͜h̨̡̳̣̼͍̙͔̜̞̼̥̞̖a̡̢̧̖̳͖̼̟̣͓̮̥̹̮t̢̗̙̭̟̟̳̯̥̤͍͍͇͉ȩ̨̠̦̙̣̻̼̪̦͔͓̲̗ ̳͈͚͔̣̱̞̹͕͔͇̭̹̣y̻͎̬͓̫̺̹̣̲̙͎͔̝͜o̗͉̤͕̣̞̖̩̠͈̭̠̦̦u̩̫͈̮̻͈̭͕̭̮͍̞͜ͅ.̡̟͍̹̗̩̭̙̩̺̭̪̻͇.̳̬͍͎͚̥̩̯̜̗̭͕̠̯.͙͈̺̟̤̣̪̺̙̲͔͕͔̠ ̩͕̟̫͔̬̟̹̟̝̤̫̳̱I̢̢̢͎̮͇͓͎̯̦̰̭͉̫s̨̨̙͖͕͔̭̱͓̹͕̗͎̜s͍̱̖̪̤̹̣̣̞̣̺͜ͅͅe̢̨̥̤̦͎͉̦̙̞̠̥͜ͅi̱̮̬̹̦͍̺̳̣̞͎̩̼̩.̢̣͚͇͎̣̟͖̹̥͙̱̻̪

.

.

.

M-Mom..? W-Wha..?

.

.

 **I͔̫͔̟̳̯̱͇̖̯̗͔͜ ̥̰̥͎̲̮͖͙̖̞̭͉͜ḩ̨̙̳̦̘̮̱̜̪͍͚̪a̧̮̳̞͙̞̰̤̹̙̟̥̪ţ̧̨͈̟̲͎̰̲̺̙̹̭e̼̥̥͉͎̖̝̺̰͖̫͜ͅ ̨̧͓͎̝̗͍̣̣̗̼̩͉y̧̝͕̼̥̩͚͈̙͙̼̪̪ǫ̧̡̥͍̱͍̯̼̲̤͎͇ų̢͚̦̹̬̟̳͕̱͎̯ͅ!̪̞͖̣̘̣̫̬͇̞͜͜ͅ**

 **̖̫̫̹͚̟̞͍̥̫̙̙ͅ..**

 **.**

 **.**

Eh..?

.

.

 **Y̸͈̠̦̪͙̫͈̱͉͕̦͎̲̖̰̰͓͎͜͜Ǫ̵̧̧̢̡̜̻̦̦̘̖̲̲̩̖͈̟͍̤͈U̶̞̺̮̤̲̘͓̩̝͈̦̳̙̭̼̼̙̯͜ͅ ̶̨̨̩̤̪̥̥̺̹͇̮̥̠̞̞͕̫͍̱͍Ļ̸̪̣̼͙͚̫̣̯̰̩̫̳͓̩͙͖̮̜̰E̶͎̲͕̱̺̪̙̰̣͎̤͔̪̗͕̣̼̗̟̣F̵̡̨̧̦̤̖̳̼͍̗͈̮̰̼͎̺̞̝̯̘T̴̢̧̼͍͎̰̟͍̗̲͖̩̙̲̲̘̳̤̮̰ ̸̨̰̮͕̪̤̜̪͎̬̱͇̬̹͎̘̠̲͕̪U̸̢̢̼̮͉̩͈͈̲̫͈̙͉̝̯̫̬̰̫͜S̵̡̪̣̘͕̲͙̺̰͍̙̳̥̱̻̦̳̗̹̥ ̶̢̲̰̗̼̠̫̼͖̟̘͍̱̗̪͚̲̗̪ͅṮ̷̨̨̧̠̘͈̟̣͍̞̯͇̻̠͙̩̤͜ͅO̷̡̧̢̤͈͙̳̥̭̰͉͙̗̭͇̮͜ͅͅͅ ̴̧̢͕̤̹̥͎̤̟͕̠̪̬̬͙̝̥̯͉͉D̴̢̹͇̜̖̮̞̤͍̪̜͇͉͙̳̦͎͚̰͇I̶̡̢̞͍̥͈̠̯̫̟̤͙̞͔̥͓̫͙̼̞E̶̡͉̳̭͍̭̠͚͇̻̜̘̯̤͈̱̬͓͎̤ ̴̢̡̨̪̯̹̻̟͈̣̪̥͚̯̮͈͇̮̤̱A̴̢͖͔̤͕̹̠̙͈̪̩̬͎̻̘̖͍͜ͅͅL̸̬̲̲̫͚̗̩̤̤̦̖̖̺̰͎̞̺̲͚͜O̶̡̱̪̯̭͎͕̼͚̩̩̤̜̗̮͓͙̘͜͜N̵̞͚͍̺͕͙͕̦̹̩̠͕͈̘̼̳͍̫̰̟Ȩ̵̱͈͔̝̝͈̝̺͚̗̻͓̻̺̬̝̬̺̖**

 **.**

.

.

.

.N-No.. N-NO! I tried to save you..I...!

.

.

 **I̢̡̡̹͔̪̪̺̖͇͎͇̟̜͖͎͚̺ ̤̙͖͔̯̜̻̣̤͔͚͈̞̲̣͜w͍̘̮̥̩̭̳͙̹̦̥̲̹̳̰̯ͅi̧̡͙͉̦̙̬̥̩̖̮̬͕͔̩̯̝̹s̢̟͇̖̤̳̯̹͚̘͕͕̯̺͚͜h̡̡̢̭̯̹͍͓̪̼͓͔͇͇̜̠ ̡̢͕͇͈͓̜̤͔̼̱̳̱̠̟̜y̨͉̗̜͓̤̦̬͚͎̤̦͖̻̮͜o̢̢̧̦̝̫̙͔̮̫͖͈͔͎̫̺u̮̟̺̼̣̬̯̩̫̳̬̳̭̱̥̗̰͜ ̨̩͕͎̝̣̹̱̞̱͉̘̣̼͜w̢̡̱̱̫̼̹̣̦̞͚͎̱͙͕ę̡̞͙̠̭̞̟͇̼̼̰̠͓͜ͅr̡͔͙̭̭̱̮͎͈̬̱̟̱͈̦͉e̢͇͓̳̥͈̫̯͙̖̱̠̮̗͚̘ͅ ̢̝̳͖̰̗̻͈̼̪̭͎̻͈͙̬̱̖n̨̡̨̳͍̹̝̘͕̦̺̣͇̺̹̯ͅe̢̧͈̣̹̙̰̥͔͕̬͚̻̪̝v͔͙͕͎̙̭͉͉͖̪̱͓̱̟͖ͅe̡̠̲̦̹̥͎̠͚͓̲̥̪̗̜͜ͅŗ̠̱͍͙̮͈͔̰͎͇̗͈͕͜ͅͅͅ ̰͉͓͔̦͈̗̠͓͖̳͎̟͙̜̤ͅb̧̧͔̻̗̗̠̠͕̝͎̺̙̺͜o̢̨̢̡͕̦̞̼̳͈̳̤̘̱̝̭͜r̢̡̨̜͍̙̦̦̲͈͓̮͓̺̟͍ͅn̨̨̥͈̰̖̙̙̼̭͉̜̙͙̫.̡̢͔̝̗̤̻͉̞͇͙̼͉̖͍.̢̡̼͉̱͇̪̼̘͖̰͍̪̞͓̺.̡̢̧̢̦͔̠̞̥̞͓̮͎̣̥͙!̡͚͙̗͔̖̣̫̣̤̪͉̬̬͔͈͜ ̢̩͍̺̦̜̗̙̫͓̣̱̙͇̟͍I̧̧͍͎̰̲̭͓̜͇͔̲̗͉͙̺s̨̻̩̲̻̹̟͖̩̠͚͍̤̠̙̩̬ͅs̻̩̪͚̺̞̳̙̦͖̰̼̗͕̘͜͜ę̢̬͚̳̜̣̹͙̯̻̺̦͍̗͉ͅi̢͉̼̲̰̝͈̪̞̼̞͇̖̜͎̭͜͜!̧̧̞̹̣̠̘̟̳̜͔̞̜͉͕͔**

 **.**

 **.**

W-Wait mom! P-Please don't leave me!

.

.

.

Mom, please!

.

.

.

Please!

.

.

.

Come back!

.

 **F̯͚̝͙̖͎̬̼̃̈́̈̓̓̍͋͝A̧̡̭̹̹̖̳͔͛͑̅̅͌̄͒͠L̨̧̯̝̙̪͚͍̈́͊̎͊̕̕͘̚L̢̦͎͙̯̜͎̻͆͐́̍̇͘͝͝Ĕ̛̠͙̳̫̘̤̦́͌͒͂͗͗ͅN̛̮̯̩̮̬͉̰̞̏̽͊͊̎̌̔A̠̗̮͎͍̬̙̔̍͗̃̈́̊̈́͜͠N̨̪̱̝͖̣̖̫̎̌̀̈́̾̿́̌Ģ̛̠͕̰̯̟̖̦̎̑̈́̾̓̄͌Ẻ̖͍̳̼̦̜̖̂́̀̎͗̑͋ͅĹ̮̠̟̮̠̼̟̏̈́̏̐̑̈́͛͜**

.

.

M-

.

.

 **S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚**

 **.**

Argh-!

 **.**

 **.**

 **S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚** **F̯͚̝͙̖͎̬̼̃̈́̈̓̓̍͋͝A̧̡̭̹̹̖̳͔͛͑̅̅͌̄͒͠L̨̧̯̝̙̪͚͍̈́͊̎͊̕̕͘̚L̢̦͎͙̯̜͎̻͆͐́̍̇͘͝͝Ĕ̛̠͙̳̫̘̤̦́͌͒͂͗͗ͅN̛̮̯̩̮̬͉̰̞̏̽͊͊̎̌̔A̠̗̮͎͍̬̙̔̍͗̃̈́̊̈́͜͠N̨̪̱̝͖̣̖̫̎̌̀̈́̾̿́̌Ģ̛̠͕̰̯̟̖̦̎̑̈́̾̓̄͌Ẻ̖͍̳̼̦̜̖̂́̀̎͗̑͋ͅĹ̮̠̟̮̠̼̟̏̈́̏̐̑̈́͛͜** **S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚**

.

Stop...! s-stop th-this!

.

 **S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚F̯͚̝͙̖͎̬̼̃̈́̈̓̓̍͋͝A̧̡̭̹̹̖̳͔͛͑̅̅͌̄͒͠L̨̧̯̝̙̪͚͍̈́͊̎͊̕̕͘̚L̢̦͎͙̯̜͎̻͆͐́̍̇͘͝͝Ĕ̛̠͙̳̫̘̤̦́͌͒͂͗͗ͅN̛̮̯̩̮̬͉̰̞̏̽͊͊̎̌̔A̠̗̮͎͍̬̙̔̍͗̃̈́̊̈́͜͠N̨̪̱̝͖̣̖̫̎̌̀̈́̾̿́̌Ģ̛̠͕̰̯̟̖̦̎̑̈́̾̓̄͌Ẻ̖͍̳̼̦̜̖̂́̀̎͗̑͋ͅĹ̮̠̟̮̠̼̟̏̈́̏̐̑̈́͛͜S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚F̯͚̝͙̖͎̬̼̃̈́̈̓̓̍͋͝A̧̡̭̹̹̖̳͔͛͑̅̅͌̄͒͠L̨̧̯̝̙̪͚͍̈́͊̎͊̕̕͘̚L̢̦͎͙̯̜͎̻͆͐́̍̇͘͝͝Ĕ̛̠͙̳̫̘̤̦́͌͒͂͗͗ͅN̛̮̯̩̮̬͉̰̞̏̽͊͊̎̌̔A̠̗̮͎͍̬̙̔̍͗̃̈́̊̈́͜͠N̨̪̱̝͖̣̖̫̎̌̀̈́̾̿́̌Ģ̛̠͕̰̯̟̖̦̎̑̈́̾̓̄͌Ẻ̖͍̳̼̦̜̖̂́̀̎͗̑͋ͅĹ̮̠̟̮̠̼̟̏̈́̏̐̑̈́͛͜S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚F̯͚̝͙̖͎̬̼̃̈́̈̓̓̍͋͝A̧̡̭̹̹̖̳͔͛͑̅̅͌̄͒͠L̨̧̯̝̙̪͚͍̈́͊̎͊̕̕͘̚L̢̦͎͙̯̜͎̻͆͐́̍̇͘͝͝Ĕ̛̠͙̳̫̘̤̦́͌͒͂͗͗ͅN̛̮̯̩̮̬͉̰̞̏̽͊͊̎̌̔A̠̗̮͎͍̬̙̔̍͗̃̈́̊̈́͜͠N̨̪̱̝͖̣̖̫̎̌̀̈́̾̿́̌Ģ̛̠͕̰̯̟̖̦̎̑̈́̾̓̄͌Ẻ̖͍̳̼̦̜̖̂́̀̎͗̑͋ͅĹ̮̠̟̮̠̼̟̏̈́̏̐̑̈́͛͜**

.

Its hurt! please stop!

.

 **Ḿ̻̠̝͍̩̖̣̒̉̈́͋̅́͑ͅŐ̪͎̦̹͍̮̠̹͑̇͛͌͘̚͝M̨̭͍͈̱̞͕̣̏͗̑̀́̈́̉̂S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚** **F̯͚̝͙̖͎̬̼̃̈́̈̓̓̍͋͝A̧̡̭̹̹̖̳͔͛͑̅̅͌̄͒͠L̨̧̯̝̙̪͚͍̈́͊̎͊̕̕͘̚L̢̦͎͙̯̜͎̻͆͐́̍̇͘͝͝Ĕ̛̠͙̳̫̘̤̦́͌͒͂͗͗ͅN̛̮̯̩̮̬͉̰̞̏̽͊͊̎̌̔A̠̗̮͎͍̬̙̔̍͗̃̈́̊̈́͜͠N̨̪̱̝͖̣̖̫̎̌̀̈́̾̿́̌Ģ̛̠͕̰̯̟̖̦̎̑̈́̾̓̄͌Ẻ̖͍̳̼̦̜̖̂́̀̎͗̑͋ͅĹ̮̠̟̮̠̼̟̏̈́̏̐̑̈́͛͜** **Ḿ̻̠̝͍̩̖̣̒̉̈́͋̅́͑ͅŐ̪͎̦̹͍̮̠̹͑̇͛͌͘̚͝M̨̭͍͈̱̞͕̣̏͗̑̀́̈́̉̂S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚** **F̯͚̝͙̖͎̬̼̃̈́̈̓̓̍͋͝A̧̡̭̹̹̖̳͔͛͑̅̅͌̄͒͠L̨̧̯̝̙̪͚͍̈́͊̎͊̕̕͘̚L̢̦͎͙̯̜͎̻͆͐́̍̇͘͝͝Ĕ̛̠͙̳̫̘̤̦́͌͒͂͗͗ͅN̛̮̯̩̮̬͉̰̞̏̽͊͊̎̌̔A̠̗̮͎͍̬̙̔̍͗̃̈́̊̈́͜͠N̨̪̱̝͖̣̖̫̎̌̀̈́̾̿́̌Ģ̛̠͕̰̯̟̖̦̎̑̈́̾̓̄͌Ẻ̖͍̳̼̦̜̖̂́̀̎͗̑͋ͅĹ̮̠̟̮̠̼̟̏̈́̏̐̑̈́͛͜** **Ḿ̻̠̝͍̩̖̣̒̉̈́͋̅́͑ͅŐ̪͎̦̹͍̮̠̹͑̇͛͌͘̚͝M̨̭͍͈̱̞͕̣̏͗̑̀́̈́̉̂S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚** **F̯͚̝͙̖͎̬̼̃̈́̈̓̓̍͋͝A̧̡̭̹̹̖̳͔͛͑̅̅͌̄͒͠L̨̧̯̝̙̪͚͍̈́͊̎͊̕̕͘̚L̢̦͎͙̯̜͎̻͆͐́̍̇͘͝͝Ĕ̛̠͙̳̫̘̤̦́͌͒͂͗͗ͅN̛̮̯̩̮̬͉̰̞̏̽͊͊̎̌̔A̠̗̮͎͍̬̙̔̍͗̃̈́̊̈́͜͠N̨̪̱̝͖̣̖̫̎̌̀̈́̾̿́̌Ģ̛̠͕̰̯̟̖̦̎̑̈́̾̓̄͌Ẻ̖͍̳̼̦̜̖̂́̀̎͗̑͋ͅĹ̮̠̟̮̠̼̟̏̈́̏̐̑̈́͛͜**

.

.

Someone...

.

 **Ḿ̻̠̝͍̩̖̣̒̉̈́͋̅́͑ͅŐ̪͎̦̹͍̮̠̹͑̇͛͌͘̚͝M̨̭͍͈̱̞͕̣̏͗̑̀́̈́̉̂S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚** **F̯͚̝͙̖͎̬̼̃̈́̈̓̓̍͋͝A̧̡̭̹̹̖̳͔͛͑̅̅͌̄͒͠L̨̧̯̝̙̪͚͍̈́͊̎͊̕̕͘̚L̢̦͎͙̯̜͎̻͆͐́̍̇͘͝͝Ĕ̛̠͙̳̫̘̤̦́͌͒͂͗͗ͅN̛̮̯̩̮̬͉̰̞̏̽͊͊̎̌̔A̠̗̮͎͍̬̙̔̍͗̃̈́̊̈́͜͠N̨̪̱̝͖̣̖̫̎̌̀̈́̾̿́̌Ģ̛̠͕̰̯̟̖̦̎̑̈́̾̓̄͌Ẻ̖͍̳̼̦̜̖̂́̀̎͗̑͋ͅĹ̮̠̟̮̠̼̟̏̈́̏̐̑̈́͛͜** **Ḿ̻̠̝͍̩̖̣̒̉̈́͋̅́͑ͅŐ̪͎̦̹͍̮̠̹͑̇͛͌͘̚͝M̨̭͍͈̱̞͕̣̏͗̑̀́̈́̉̂S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚** **F̯͚̝͙̖͎̬̼̃̈́̈̓̓̍͋͝A̧̡̭̹̹̖̳͔͛͑̅̅͌̄͒͠L̨̧̯̝̙̪͚͍̈́͊̎͊̕̕͘̚L̢̦͎͙̯̜͎̻͆͐́̍̇͘͝͝Ĕ̛̠͙̳̫̘̤̦́͌͒͂͗͗ͅN̛̮̯̩̮̬͉̰̞̏̽͊͊̎̌̔A̠̗̮͎͍̬̙̔̍͗̃̈́̊̈́͜͠N̨̪̱̝͖̣̖̫̎̌̀̈́̾̿́̌Ģ̛̠͕̰̯̟̖̦̎̑̈́̾̓̄͌Ẻ̖͍̳̼̦̜̖̂́̀̎͗̑͋ͅĹ̮̠̟̮̠̼̟̏̈́̏̐̑̈́͛͜**

.

an-anyone...

.

 **S̵̯̲̤̗̯̼̎͊͐̀̇̄Ą̶̧̟͈̼̙̃̈́̓͌̉͘C̷̛̟̩̼͕̙̝̈̎̾̿̀R̵̡̮͇̰͍̦̎̇̿̍̊͐Ẻ̵̬̹̬̮̂̊̕͜͝͝ͅD̸̩̠̞͓̺̙̅̀̋̋͐̆ ̶̢̲͍̣̮̬̍̓̇͆̔̀G̵̻̤̥͉͈͉͗͂͊̃̚͠Ȇ̶̢̤̖͚̽̒̽͛̀͜ͅẢ̸͍͉͉̮͙͙̎͋͋̕͠R̵̛͙̗̪͖̭̟̂̽̇̉̚** **F̯͚̝͙̖͎̬̼̃̈́̈̓̓̍͋͝A̧̡̭̹̹̖̳͔͛͑̅̅͌̄͒͠L̨̧̯̝̙̪͚͍̈́͊̎͊̕̕͘̚L̢̦͎͙̯̜͎̻͆͐́̍̇͘͝͝Ĕ̛̠͙̳̫̘̤̦́͌͒͂͗͗ͅN̛̮̯̩̮̬͉̰̞̏̽͊͊̎̌̔A̠̗̮͎͍̬̙̔̍͗̃̈́̊̈́͜͠N̨̪̱̝͖̣̖̫̎̌̀̈́̾̿́̌Ģ̛̠͕̰̯̟̖̦̎̑̈́̾̓̄͌Ẻ̖͍̳̼̦̜̖̂́̀̎͗̑͋ͅĹ̮̠̟̮̠̼̟̏̈́̏̐̑̈́͛͜**

.

save me...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ISSEI!**

* * *

 **"Issei!"**

Issei eyes snap opened as he immediately jumped off the bed and fall to the floor. Hard.

"Argh!" He cried out in pain

"Issei! Are you alright?!" Kunou immediately came to Issei side as she helped him up.

"Ye-yeah.. I'm very sorry.." Issei said.

"You don't have to apologize me... it isn't your fault." She replied back. "...Did you have a nightmare?"

..

..

.

"Issei...?" Kunou asked Issei again.

"A-Ah.. y-yes..." He mumbled.

Kunou frowned. She did not like the looks on the Issei face. She wants to see his smiles again not the blank face. Fortunately, she remembered about a garden here.

"Nee-Nee- Issei-kun."

"Yes, Kunou-chan..?"

"Follow me. I want to show you something here."

* * *

 **Kyotō Imperial Palace**

Both Kunou and Issei is now outside her mother room. Kunou left a message for her mother to the bodyguard who continues guarding.

"Are you sure this is alright? We didn't tell your mother that we came out!" asked Issei.

"Don't worry! I left a message to my oka-san bodyguard. He will notify her once she comes for us. Now follow me! I want to show you something." She then held Issei's hand and continues walking.

A few minutes later, both Kunou and Issei stopped in front of a large garden. For Kunou, it was a common sight here, but for Issei was another story.

"W-Wow...!"

The garden itself could be described as majestic. With many different trees decorated the garden, giving the calm atmosphere around the garden. The path was made of beautiful stone. And there is a small pool in the middle.

"Welcome to Imperial Palace garden, Issei-kun."

Kunou then started giving the tour for Issei. As they walked around the garden, Kunou will explain how some part of the garden was made, How they made it. Once she finished, she continues with the history of the garden.

A few hours later, Issei found himself sitting next to Kunou under the large sakura tree inside the garden. Enjoying the peaceful of the garden. Kunou seeing the chance to speak with Issei, immediately take it.

"Issei-kun, Can I ask you something...?"

Issei turns to face Kunou. "Sure. What is it Kunou-chan?"

"Um... Do you hate me and my youkai faction... for what we have done to you...?"

"..." Issei did not reply right away.

'Do I hate them...?' It was hard for Issei to answer. Issei didn't hold any grudge against youkai faction, but for him to be treated like a criminal for the crime he did not commit added salt to the scar. Not to mention how ignorant the council was to him.

"I...I really can't answer yet..." He answered honestly.

"Oh... we-well, it's alright...! sorry that I brought it up..."

"..."

"..."

Kunou knew Issei was upsetting about something she did not know. While her attempted to cheer him up by taking him to the imperial palace garden did not result as she desired, but she won't back away from this yet. With Issei being her first friend since many long years without one. She will help him for sure. After several ideas, she finally came up with a way to help Issei.

Kunou moved forward, grabbed Issei shirt collar and slowly pull him down to her lap.

"Kunou..chan..?" Issei asked, but he showed no resisting.

"Shhhh..."

"..." Issei closed his mouth.

"Issei-kun... Do you.. have anything you would like to tell me...?"

Issei hesitated. "N-No... I... I really dont.. I-"

Kunou gave Issei a sad smile.

"P-Please don't lie... I really want to help you... at least let me shown you that we, youkai are not bad people."

Issei stared at Kunou. He was scared of the nightmare last night. He admitted that for the past three weeks he has been using police hunting for him as a temporary distraction from his parent death. But now there is no more police to chase him. No need to concern for his safety anymore. Now the bad memory started to resurface again.

'What should I do... I-I am scared... I... anyone... I...' As his thought is going haywire, Ddraig decided to intervene.

 **[Calm down... partner. Do not let the past clouded your mind.]** The boost gear appeared on the Issei left arm.

Both Kunou and Issei looked at the boost gear. While Kunou was curious what is Ddraig talking about. Issei knew what Ddraig referred to.

 **[Partner. I could feel your emotion from inside here. Anger, Sadness, Regret... I suggest to let it all out. It will become nausea to yourself soon or later if you were to continue holding it back inside...]**

Issei said nothing back. Ddraig knew Issei won't let it go easily. He decided to ask for nearby help instead.

 **[You, kitsune.]**

"Y-Yes...?" Kunou replied.

 **[I need your assistance. Please talk to my partner. He is clinging to the past... Sooner or later if he did not let it go, he will lead himself to the path of self-destruction. If you are his friend, then help him.]** Then Ddraig went silent.

Then everything returns back to silent once again. Issei turned his face away from Kunou sight. Kunou struggling with the way to help her friend. Seeing there is no other choice. Kunou tried to ask Issei the same question again.

"I-Issei-kun. Would yo-"

"Kunou-chan. Am I a bad guy...?" Issei interrupted Kunou.

...

..

.

"E-Eh? What do you mean Issei-kun? Y-You saved me f-from a fallen angel! How could you be a bad person?"

"...Kunou-chan... I... I..." Kunou felt her skirt becoming wetter. Because of Issei tear is slowly coming out. "Uuc.. I-I.. Uuu..!"

"What's wrong, Issei?!"

.

..

"I-I couldn't sa-save my...!"

.

.

"Couldn't save...?"

...

..

.

 **"I couldn't save my parents!** "

..

.

"Eh?"

"My parents! They were a-all dead! B-Because I am too w-weak!..How could I-I... How could I be a good p-person? If I couldn't s-save my p-parent!."

"I-Issei, but-"

"I f-failed! I failed to protect my parents! All I-I could do is j-just looking at m-my mom and d-dad!" Issei cried out.

"Issei..."

"W-What if I... What if I failed again... I... you... I wouldn't be able to-"

Before Issei could continue, Kunou suddenly pushed Issei off her lap, hold his shirt collar and pulled Issei on his feet.

"Ah!? K-Ku.. K-Kunou..?" Kunou lets go of Issei collar, placed both of her hand on each side of Issei shoulder and pulled Issei into a hug.

..

.

"Eh...?"

.

..

"Please stop. Issei... Please... Stop."

"B-But. I-"

"There is no but! It is not your fault Issei!" Kunou yelled this time.

"I..."

"Please... no more Issei.. please... don't blame yourself anymore..."

"K-Kunou.. chan.."

"Issei... If you couldn't stop..then please..at least stop blaming yourself for me...!"

"...I.."

.

 _ **Issei**_.

.

"...m-mom"

.

 _ **Please remember.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ M-Mom.." *Hic* ..mom!"

.

 _ **I will always love you.**_

 _ **.**_

*Hic*"... P-Please.. c-come back...I-I want y-you back..!"

.

 _ **Issei**_.

.

".. Mom! ...M-Mom!"

Once again, Issei is grieving in silent. But at least this time he has someone to comfort him. After all, he is not alone anymore.

* * *

After Issei calm down. Kunou started a conversation with Issei to lighten up the mood. Issei while still held some sadness, slowly talking with Kunou. One hour later. Both Kunou and Issei still continue talking. Kunou has learned much more of her friend, Issei and so did Issei.

While both Issei and Kunoi are engrossing in chatting with each other. They didn't notice Yasaka, looking for them, slowly approaching them. Truthfully Yasaka did not want to interrupt Kunou talks with Issei, but she couldn't leave the breakfast cold, so she speaks to get heir attention.

"Good morning, Kunou-chan, and Issei-kun."

Kunou quickly stood up and immediately bowed down to her mother. Issei also tried to follow Kunou example but failed to do so.

"Good morning, Oka-sama."

"G-Good morning, Yasaka-sama!"

Yasaka chuckled for Issei attempted to impress her. But she will accept it nonetheless.

"Good morning. I hope you have a good sleep last night, Issei-kun." Yasaka said, unaware of Issei nightmare.

Issei flinched but quickly recovered. "Y-Yes..."

Yasaka knew Issei was lying, but she won't press it. Because today she will ask Issei a question that will change his life forever. But first! She must take Issei and her daughter to the dining room. Both of them must be hungry already.

"Alright Issei-kun, Kunou-chan. The breakfast is ready to be served. I would like you two to eat breakfast first."

"Yes, Yasaka-sama." "Okay, Oka-san!" Both Issei and Kunou replied.

As they were about to head to the dining room inside the palace, suddenly-

"Oh? So that boy is the current generation Sekiryuutei I've been hearing around? Not what I expected, but not bad either." Kunou, Yasaka, and Issei turned to found a man standing alone in the imperial garden. He wears a brown double-breasted overcoat and gray fedora hat.

Yasaka not taking any risk slowly pulled both Issei and Kunou behind her back.

"Who are you...?" She asked.

"Oh well, your highness." He slowly approaching Yasaka, " I am-"

" **INTRUDER!** " One of the guards spotted him and in less than a minute, A whole guard garrison surrounded the mysterious man, weapon pointed at him, daring him to make any move.

Instead of backing or showing any hesitation. The man just staring at the weapon pointing at him. He even touched a weapon!

"My~ my~. Youkai royal guard is too strict sometimes. Not my taste at all." He pulled his hand back into the coat pocket.

"Shut up fools! Who the hell are you?!" One Inugami guard yelled at an intruder.

Yasaka was watching him with curiosity and caution.

'Where did he come from? I could not sense any power in him at all... then he must be...' Yasaka sighed when she realized who he is.

"Everyone. Stand down." She ordered.

Most of the guard immediately lowered the weapon and turned to face Yasaka. But some still pointed their weapons at him.

"Your Highness, Are you sure? He infiltrated the Kyōto palace without any of us spotted him! He cannot be trusted!" The inugami guard who still had his weapon pointed at the man protested.

"Inugami usually serves their masters loyally and will always loyal forever... but if it showed any sign of disobeying the order... perhaps it was best to quickly put it down before any damage can be done." The man said out of nowhere.

However, the inugami guard did not take that well. As he growled at a human, who insulted him.

"You bastard-!" But he stopped when

" **Enough!** " Yasaka yelled. "When I said stand down. You will stand down! We are Youkai royal guard, so act like one!" She glared at those who did not back away from the man.

Yasaka then turned to face the human.

"And you, human! Stop provoking my men. You knew very well what will happen when you did it. Give us some respect."

"Yare~ Yare~. How scary. Alright, I came here to deliver your message, Yasaka-sama." His lost his playful tone and turned serious.

"Message? From whom?" Yasaka asked.

"Ministry of Intelligence." He answered.

"I see.. please follow me. My bodyguards will accompany you." Yasaka said.

He nodded. Yasaka then turned to Kunou and Issei behind her.

"Issei-kun. Please follow me as well. We have prepared breakfast for you."

"O-Okay, Yasaka-sama..." Issei replied.

* * *

 **Dining room**

When they arrived at the royal dining room. The breakfast was prepared for everyone including the man from the Japan government.

As Issei slowly eating his breakfast. He couldn't enjoy the taste of breakfast no matter how good it is. The reason? That man keeps staring at him since they arrived here.

"U-um... M-mister..?" Issei spoke up.

The man continues staring at Issei. Showing no sign of stopping any time soon.

"P-please stop... staring me already!" Issei pleaded.

Yasaka sighed once again. "Please stop intimidating him. Nobody wants to be stared at like that." She scolded the man.

The man chuckled and stopped.

"Alright alright. Sorry, Issei-kun~" He then looked at his watches and asked one of the bodyguards. "Can any of you open the television? There is something very important airing right now."

The guards then turned to Yasaka, asking if they have permission to do so. Yasaka quickly nodded in silence, granted the permission. One of them quickly opened the television.

 _"-and that is the report from the White house, Washinton. The next important news we received from the Kyōto today is about the resignation of the Chief of Kyōto Police Station. Let's watch the interviews."_ The news then changes the screen to when the news reporter is interviewing the chief of Kyōto police station.

 _"Greeting everyone."_ The chief said _"I am a chief of Kyōto police station. Today, I shall report on the homicide crime case, occurred at the Kyōto grand hotel three weeks ago. Following our report from the last three weeks ago. When we were lead to believe that a seven-year-old child, Hyoudo Issei was a suspect. But unfortunately, upon further investigation. More detailed evidence suggested that Hyoudou Issei is not a suspect at all. A report of an autopsy on the deceased parents shown no sign of any DNA or fingerprint from the child. The weapons that were used war nowhere to be found. And the place we found the corpse suggested that a mere seven years old cannot hang a fully grown adult on the ceiling by any method. With all new evidence and report. We hereby declared, Hyoudo Issei, to be free from any charge that was placed upon him and he will be in custody with Child Welfare Center for time being until we can find him new home and family.-"_

Everyone turned to see Issei reaction from the news. And they were right.

Issei stopped eating. Chopstick falls to the floor. His eyes widen so large as if it will come out.

 _"-And this is the last announce from the Kyōto Police Station. I, Ogawa Meiji. The chief of Kyōto police station hereby resigned from the position as the chief_ _of Kyōto police station_ _and from the police. This is the greatest shame in my entire career life as a police. I deeply apologize for my mistake which leads to the huge misunderstand upon the Hyoudo Issei. I truly apologize for what I have done."_ Then every policeman and policewoman in front of the Kyōto police station stood up and together bowed down in front of the news reporter. Showing their apologies.

As the news moved on to next story. The man slowly stood up and looked at Yasaka.

"Your request has been fulfilled, your highness. It is time to pay up per our agreement you have made."

Yasaka nodded and signaled one of the guards to bring a phone to her. She then dialed the number.

"This is Yasaka speaking. Yes. I want Fifth-Independent battalion to send two platoons to Ehime, Shikkoku by today. We shall provide an assist for the human there. Do not worry about the human, they have already acknowledged our coming to assist them at Ehime. Very well. Please tell all platoons they have my blessing. Thank you, commander."

Yasaka then handed back the phone and look back at the man. "Youkai royal guard will help your force at Ehime as we agreed. I will remind you that I do not want to see any of my guards end up on casualties list."

The man nodded.

"Do not worry your highness. We will ensure that every youkai troops will return back alive. No matter what."

"I hope you will keep your word." Yasaka then looked at Issei, who was being comforted by Kunou. She turned back to the man again. "Now I believed it is time for you to leave now. I would like to talk with Issei. You will be escorted out of the palace by my personal bodyguards."

Two red uniform guards immediately flanked both sides. Seeing he could not refuse, he just shook his head and accepted it.

"Very well, Yasaka-sama. I shall take my leave now. I am grateful for the meals." Then he moved out of the room, followed by Yasaka's bodyguards. With Issei, Kunou, and Yasaka still remaining in the dining room. Yasaka then walked to Issei.

"How are you Issei-kun?" She asked.

Issei slowly nodded and replied, "Y-Yes, Yasaka-sama. I am fine... I-I just-" Yasaka slowly patting Issei head with care. "Do not worry. Since you saved my daughter, I will help you as well. Issei-kun."

As Kunou also joined in and hugging Issei. Yasaka then waited patiently for appropriate time to ask a question that will change the path of Issei life.

"Issei-kun. If you do not mind. I would like to ask you something very important."

Issei nodded. "What is it, Yasaka-sama?"

Yasaka knew this will be no turning back now.

"Issei-kun. As a youkai faction leader. A commander in chief of the youkai royal guard. And a mother of Kunou. **Would you like to join the Youkai Royal Guard?** "

 **""!""** Both Issei and Kunou were very shocked and surprised.

"W-What..?" Issei mumbled out of shock.

While Kunou reaction is...

" **WHAT!?** Y-You can't do this. Oka-san! I-Issei... I-I don't want to lose him again! I want him to stay with me!" She protested furiously from her mother proposal.

Yasaka knew her daughter will become furious if she took Issei away from her. But Yasaka had already prepared everything.

"Kunou. You don't have to worry, I can assure you that Issei will be with you."

"B-But! If he joined the royal guard training! H-he won't be able to see me again!" Kunou argued.

"Yes... Under the normal circumstances, Issei won't be allowed to leave the barrack as a trainee in training. But... I can make some exception. Depending on an appropriate condition."

"O-Oka-san... Y-you are saying that-!"

"I can allow Issei to visit you on every weekend. He can spend a night here as well, so you can spend your time with Issei all you want. But he will have to return back to his barrack on a Sunday evening. So what do you think? Kunou-chan. Do you agree with this agreement?"

"... I...Y-Yes..! Yes, I am!"

Now Kunou agreed with the condition Yasaka has set. The moment to the final decision is up to him, Issei.

* * *

Issei couldn't think straight right now. Everything happens too fast!

Out of nowhere, Kunou's mom invited h-him to join youkai royal guard?! B-But what if he couldn't make it!? What if he failed to be royal guard?! What if he- What if-! But Issei haywire thought was interrupted when he felt someone shook him.

He turned his face to see Kunou smiling at him, her eyes gave it away that she is very happy.

"Issei-kun you heard it right?! You can come here every weekend! Isn't that great!" Kunou shouted with joy.

"U-Umm.. y-yes.." He mumbled

"What wrong Issei? Shouldn't you be happy?! You can come to visit me every weekend! We can play and talk together! We-"

"Kunou. Did you forget something?" Yasaka interrupted.

"What do you mean, oka-san? If Issei joined royal guard, he can still- Oh... oh... I..." Kunou realized that it is up to Issei to make his decision. Not her.

"... I-I am very sorry... Issei."

"N-No... it is alright. I just... need time to think about j-joining. About t-this."

Yasaka knew if she let Issei think first, no doubt he might turn down her invitation. But for the sake of the whole of youkai faction, she will _**NOT**_ let this chance slip away! Even if her action would be considered scum or even lowest of low. So be it. She will gladly embrace the insult if youkai faction chance of survival will greatly increase from recruiting Sekiryuutei. After all, The three factions will try to recruit him as well.

Now she needs to give Issei a motivation. What would make Issei join her faction... For his parent..? No. That would be too direct and he has just barely recovered from the trauma recently. His friends..? As far as she knew, most of his friend wasn't important or hold any power to motivate him enough. The last option would be... Yasaka glanced at Kunou who is sitting with Issei.

'I am truly sorry, Kunou-chan, Issei-kun. For the sake of youkai faction...' Yasaka made a final decision and turned to Issei again.

"Issei-kun. I will not be angry if you will decline my invite. But before you come to your decision. I want you to think carefully... Don't you have any... goals..? or maybe... any promise you vow to do...?"

"What do you mean...? Yasaka-sama..?"

"Issei-kun... don't you want to become stronger... to protect your friend or someone you love...?"

Issei eye widens, Yasaka knew she got him. This is her chance now!

"Issei. Join us... and become stronger to protect your friends and the person you hold dear most! For your pa-" She stopped, " No. **For Kunou**...!"

"!?"

"Oka-san?! W-Wha... What do you mean?!"

But Kunou was ignored as Yasaka watching Issei every movement. She wan- No. She **needs** him for the youkai faction. She has used her own daughter to persuaded Issei to join. Now it is up to the fate itself to decide the outcome. And Yasaka pray has been granted.

"Yasaka-sama," Issei said as he lowered his head. His hair hid his eyes from Yasaka.

"Yes, Issei?"

"Is it true... i-if I joined... I will become stronger...?"

"Yes. I promised."

Issei then slowly lifts his head. Showing Yasaka his eyes once again. But it was different this time. This time, Issei's eyes are full of fire. A fire of determination. A fire of hope.

"Yasaka-sama,"

Issei bowed down before Yasaka.

" **I wish to join the Youkai Royal Guard.** "

* * *

 **Later at night.**

Today was truly the greatest day Yasaka has ever dream of.

She finally got him. The Red dragon emperor. One of the thirteen Longinus. It was believed that one Longinus user can make a huge difference in the terms of power between the factions. And now, The Youkai faction will not be underestimated anymore. Youkai faction will grow stronger day by day and with the Red dragon emperor on their side? None will ever bring harm to youkai anymore.

Behind Yasaka are Issei and Kunou cuddling together on the bed. Today event has tired them out, when they reached the bed, both of them have already collapsed and slept on the bed. However, someon- No, something is still awake. And it planned to show it's displeased with Yasaka very soon.

" **BOOST!** "

"!" Yasaka immediately jumped away from the bed and facing the source of the sound. And she immediately found it. On Issei's arm is the gauntlet. And it started talking right away.

" **You... You have the nerve to deceived my host...** " Ddraig spatted.

"I'm afraid I do not understand you... Ddraig."

" **You knew damn well what I am referring to! DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DENY IT. FOX.** "

"...But it shouldn't be your concern? It is your host decision after all." Yasaka argued back

" **Don't play a game with me. _Bitch_. You even used your own daughter to persuaded my partner. Are you so desperate to the point you are willing to lower yourself down like this?!**"

"...So be it. We, Youkai faction need someone like Issei, the host of Red dragon emperor to protect our faction. We are weaker than almost every faction out there. One thing you must know that I love my daughter with all my life... but if my daughter can make youkai faction stronger... Then I don't have any regret doing so." Yasaka voice now turns cold ice.

" **BUT SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER. ARE YOU WILLINGLY TO SACRIFICE HER TOO?!** "

"Yes."

Ddraig was truly lost. Ddraig never met anyone who was willing to sacrifice their own child for the sake of the race. Knowing there is no point to continue arguing with Yasaka, Ddraig start speaking again.

" **...There is no point in arguing with you anymore. Yasaka. You shall remember my words. I, Ddraig. The Emperor of Red Dragon. Will do my best to help my host become stronger... but don't let this flattered you. If one day my host shall ever turn back on Youkai faction or declare your faction as his enemy... I am more than ready to help my host tear down the whole youkai faction if he ever wishes so... So be careful what you wished for.** " Then the gauntlet collapsed and disappeared from Issei's arm.

Yasaka was glad that Ddraig did not take any action immediately. But from his threated alone, Yasaka must change something. She will make sure Issei's loyalty will stay with the Youkai faction alone. And forever until the day he perished.

* * *

 **London, England.**

The city of London. The capital city of the United Kingdom. London was considered a major business and financial center. Throughout the 20th century, London continues to be a major meeting point for many businesses from around the world. The church that still existed inside London was merely recognized as a tourist attraction or an ancient religious places. However, Unknown to the citizen of the great London who continues living in a peaceful life. Many churches were still active for many thousand years, recruiting, training and molding a new generation of exorcists to become the sword and shield of heaven, purging all of the evil beings.

"The Lord gives and the Lord takes away. He shall bestow you life and happiness! Praised be the name of the Lord." The chant was being practiced by the church newest trainees in the classroom.

"Amen." The priest finish.

"""Amen.""" All trainees spoke together.

"Good work everyone. Make sure to continue practice on your chanting. Every chant is very important for our duty as an exorcist, so make sure you remember all of the chants because it will give you an advantage against all eil being. Got it, everyone?"

"Yes, father." All trainees replied.

"Good. Before we finished this class today. I would like to ask you all a question. Why did you want to become an exorcist? Start with you." The priest pointed at one of the trainees.

"To fight for his holiness against all evil-deeds, father!" Trainee answered.

"Good. You, next!"

"I want to serve the church and protect everyone I love, father!"

"Good answer. Next!"

"Because I-"

As the priest continue asking trainees for the answer. In the back of the class, sitting there is a young girl with short chestnut hair, giving an impression of tomboyish is Irina. While everyone was eager to answer the priest answer, however, Irina was not in the mood because she was still in a daze after the news about her friend from BBC today. For most people, the news would mean nothing to them, but for Irina, it was the whole world for her.

'Issei-kun... please be safe... I.. I wish I could-' But her thought was interrupted.

"Trainee, Irina. You are next!"

Irina snapped back to the real world.

"Y-Yes, father?"

"Trainee Irina... please stay focus in my class! Now please answer my question. Why did you want to become an exorcist?"

Irina stared at the priest for a moment then she answered his question.

"I wish to become an exorcist to protect my family and..." Irina stopped.

"And...?" The priest asked.

'And...what?...Why did I choose to be an exorcist..?' Irina couldn't come up with the last part yet.

"Well... You can answer later then, trainee." The priest said as he was about to move to the next trainee. Irina immediately panicked and grabbed her instructor wrist first.

"Wait, father!" she cried out

"Yes?"

"I wish to become an exorcist to protect my family and! and..! and.."

"Trainee... I won't be angry at you if you cannot give me an answer yet. Please let me go first and I will come back again."

"I..." Irina was about to cry when something snapped in her mind. It was the day she was about to leave Japan.

 _'Nee_.. _Irina-chan...? P-Promised me that you will come back!'_

 _'I promised! I will!'_

Irina remembered the promise she made with her best friend back then. She finally found the last missing piece of her goal.

'Issei!'

"Father... I know the answer now."

"Hmm?"

Irina pulled her hand back from the priest's wrist. She then answered his question for final times.

"For I...wish to become an exorcist to protect my family and.. to find someone I-" _'Bye Irina-chan!'_ "-someone I left behind."

"Someone you left behind...?" The priest asked.

"Yes, father. He was a someone that I made a promised with. And I will fulfill that promise one day. I will."

The priest just stared at Irina. Slowly, he nodded and replied back.

"Well... It was... a decent answer.. but I will respect the promise you made. Alright... you, next." He then left Irina and moved on to the next trainee.

"That was a weird answer, Irina." A young girl with long blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right. She was sitting in front of Irina.

"...I don't regret answering that, Xenovia." Irina replied back to her roommate and also her partner.

"You are weirder than I thought, Irina. Maybe it was the wrong choice to be paired with you..."

"That is my word, Xenovia, not your." Irina shotted back.

As the class still continue. Irina looked out from the window to the clear blue sky of London. She was scared when she thought back to the fate of her friend. But now she finally found her goal. And she will make sure to achieve the promise she made no matter what.

'Please wait for me Issei... I will come back for you one day...I promised... I will.'

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **[Information]**

 **-Ministry of Intelligence (Japan):**

 **The Public Security Intelligence Agency (PSIA) is tasked with internal security and surveillance against any threats to Japanese national security such as terrorism, the foreign spy, and etc. But what about something... beyond human...? Something far more dangerous...more sinister... something that can cause a sudden catastrophic crisis in the mere minutes... PSIA wasn't trained for this. This is why the Ministry of Intelligence was created.**

 **The Ministry of Intelligence was considered the most classified agency in Japan even the PSIA did not know about its existence. Only the highest ranking person in Japan knew the existence of the agency such as; Prime minister and his selected cabinet, his Highness Emperor of Japan along with royal families and selected samurai family in Japan.**

 **Ministry of Intelligence is tasked with keeping the supernatural being in its place. Any action on Japan mainland that will cause great harm to the Japan national security or global catastrophic event, will be taken care of before any damage could be done. The agency also works as a cleaning crew, media crackdown, censorship, and many more.**

 **The agency has an allies supernatural faction in Japan. Youkai faction was one of the factions the agency has been working with together for a long time. Despite some minor conflict in some case.**

 **To this day, the Ministry of Intelligence continues to protect Japan from the shadow. None of their heroic sacrifices would be remembered. None of their hard work will receive a praise. Noone will ever know them.**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 3.**

 **Some of you might be wondering. Why this chapter was extremely late?! School work and stress were the reason why I could barely find a time to write this chapter.**

 **I admitted that this chapter felt rushed. Many parts felt unnatural. My grammar is still as horrible as the first and second chapter. BETA reader? One of my friends promised to help me with the next chapter. Let's hope we will see some improvement next chapter.**

 **anyway, Thank you all for reading for once again.**

 **Please support me by clicking Follow and Favorite.**

 **And see you guys next time!**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Chapter 4.**


End file.
